Dragon Girl Super Volume 1: Alternate Universes and Timelines!
by bickram20
Summary: Now a part of the Multiverse; Kara and Trunks must defend their Earth from sinister new threats while uniting with allies both old and new!
1. The Adventures of Alice(as Supergirl) p1

**_The Dragon Girl Series-Dragon Girl Super Volume 1: Alternate Universes and Timelines!_**

 _ **Superspeeder**_

 _ **Tagline:**_ _**Now a part of the Multiverse; Kara and Trunks must defend their Earth from sinister new threats while uniting with allies both old and new to protect other universes! Will the Relationship Survive?  
**_

 _ **Supergirl/Dragon Ball Z Crossover Kara D./Supergirl/Future Trunks(my version)/Alice Briefs(My OC as Kara D.)/Mon-El/Cassie Stanwick/Future Gohan(my version)**_

 _ **Romance/Drama(and humor as well)**_

 _ **Dragon Girl Super Volume 1: Alternate Universes and Timelines!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Superman(in a Heroic Tone)** **"**_ **Hello m** **y name is Kal-El also known as Superman and even though I appear with my niece for 2 episodes in her show I didn't give Superspeeder our rights! We belong to DC and Dragon Ball belongs to Akira Toryiama. Please Support the official release** _ **"**_

 _Last time on Dragon Girl Super Volume I, The horrific truth of Black was revealed and Lex likewise followed suit by revealing a monster of his own that the alternate version of Superman and his now friend now has to fight. This lead to Mirai achieving an unknown transformation and the brave decision by Cassie to remain in the future to fight alongside them! Back in the past, all was revealed by Goku, Vegeta, Kara and Trunks to the others which lead to Eliza and Bulma revealing shocking secrets of their own! Goku's decided to learn the Mafuba while Vegeta goes to the Room of Spirit and time to become stronger. Will the Mafuba work on Zamasu, will the fighters of the future and the alternate Superman survive and what will happen when the others learn of a shocking decision by Trunks?! **Find out now!**_

 **Chapter ? The Adventures of Alice!...(As Supergirl/Kara) part 1  
**

'Kara'(really her daughter Alice) followed John Jones along with her father to another location; naturally the first question out of 'Kara's' mouth was "where are we"? John Jones answered "the Department of Extra-normal Operations"; "wait wait wait" she asked back(as Alice only knew the old location) "this has always been here with the glass and the views and..you made me and Trunks fly to that cave every day". "You flew; I just used instant transmission" Trunks pointed out as John said "DEO has several facilities Kara". "A bat bit me in the last one" 'Kara' grumbled causing John to retort "whiner" as they walked along and when Alex cheerfully greeted her with a "hey sis"; 'she' couldn't help but ask "wait you knew about this place too?" She responded by saying "yea; it's like a block from my apartment. Its kinda like the old place; maybe better." 'No wonder she and John bought so much high tech gadgetry into my mom's capsules; they knew that this place needed to be ready...' Trunks thought before voicing "if I knew about this facility I wouldn't have used Shenron to fix the old one". 'Kara' acknowledged Trunks point by grumbling "gee you think" before asking Alex "well where's the man that fell to Earth?" Vegeta(who was right alongside of John) grunted "this way" and led them to where the mystery person was being kept.

Her thoughts(as Alice) were different as her grandfather led them to their mystery man; 'at least Alex is feeling a whole lot better than when we first got here' as she flashed back to when they had arrived. **FLASHBACK Alex and John were settling down about to leave the old headquarters for what would be the final time when Trunks 'whoosed' in using Instant Transmission with Gohan and his daughter behind him. "Welcome back home" John said cordially; "we can't stay long" Trunks said "we're going off to train to become stronger. My master is going to officially become a Saiyan Beyond God and I am going to train to achieve the same form my alternate self did". It was at this point that Alex noticed Trunks daughter and realizing Kara wasn't there quietly asked "Trunks where is my sister?" The hybrid was silent as Alex asked "where is she?!" in a louder tone. "She's staying in universe 7 with us" came the answer from Gohan, "we need her if both Mirai and Cassie are to survive". ""WHAT?!" John exclaimed; "I thought about it since Goku was talking about the situation with Black, Zamasu and their allies to the others" Trunks said "and the only way we can possibly win is for Kara not to return. My daughter is to take your sister's place as both part of her identity while at the same time still being a saiyan". "YOU'RE INSANE!" Alex exclaimed to the hybrid "if he's ask yourself this; what would happen when a disaster in National City happens and Supergirl isn't there to save the day?" Gohan calmly asked in response "do you want someone like Max Lord to once again call her unreliable and the call her quote the most unreliable superhero?"**

" **Maxwell Lord has been dead for a few months; someone murdered him after the omegahedron was handed over to Lucy's father" John pointed out to Gohan (as he found out in police reports after he had resumed being the head of the DEO); "there are still others out there like that man in the pod" Trunks retorted "if he's strong like Kara but if he's turns out to be a rouge, John will be the only one powerful enough to bring him down". "Or Dende forbid the goodwill Kara has gained from Cat is revoked and she turns against us and we know what happened the last time she suspected the truth of Kara's identity" Gohan further added. John knew where Trunks was coming from but asked "what if others ask about what happened to you? You're relationship with my sister is known to our closest friends** ". **"They think that James and Kara have a..thing" Trunks once more retorted "if they ask about me just say that I'm dealing with a serious threat to her safety". "What about the guy in the pod?" Alex once more inquired "surely he's going to find out about you and Kara"; "he and others who may follow won't if you guys promise not to say anything about me" Trunks answered again.**

 **"That seems reasonable enough" Vegeta quipped before both female hybrids said "alright; we'll keep Alice being both Kara and Supergirl secret from the man in the pod as well as any other person we'll meet" but that got Alex very upset. "Well tell me Trunks since you know the answers, your daughter has faced hell before so why can't my sister just live her life in peace while she helps you guys?" she angrily asked the hybrid. "She's never faced anything like she did in Mirai's timeline" Trunks growled back "getting hit by magical attacks by Bianca, having to battle a more crazed version of the Caped Crusader, having to avoid getting hurt by the Kryptonian version of Broly, trying to avoid Black's Ki Blade she's never faced anything like that in her time!" John then said "I know how you feel Trunks but aren't you worried that Black will use that time ring of his to reek devastation here?"; "he still thinks that our portion of Earth is still destroyed and as long as he thinks that's the case, my daughter will be safe" Trunks answered and seeing that Alex was going to protest again he added "my decision is final Alex. I don't want my daughter to continue to experience the pain she did in Mirai's timeline and be reminded of her own timeline, so as of now Alice Briefs is both Kara Danvers and Supergirl". "Have you nothing to say?" a still simmering Alex asked Trunks daughter who replied with "I just hope I'm half the hero she is Alex" before she transformed into the Kryptonian before Jeremiah daughter's eyes before leaving with John to go back to the mystery man in the pod(Trunks and Gohan IT'ing away to inform Piccolo of what was going on). Nobody knew because Alex was a master of hiding her emotions, but Alice essentially becoming her sister was going to put a strain on the relationship and lead Alex to follow the advice Trunks' daughter herself gave in opening herself to a relationship(when she learned that Alex was still single as it was in her time).**

"Where do you think he came from?" Bulla asked everyone(as she had been assigned to watch him while her father, Pan and a **special someone** investigated further); "he has to be from Krypton, he must've escaped before the planet exploded like Clark and I did" 'Kara' answered. "He's comatose; his vitals are stable; breathing is normal" Alex surgically reported "there's nothing more we can learn about him because.." and proceeded to insert a needle into his arm(which broke) upon which 'Kara' insisted "that proves he's from Krypton". "It only proves that he's not human which also means that he could be dangerous" John corrected; "besides" Trunks added "if he did come from Krypton I would be able to trace it by using his energy signal; I just hope we're not dealing with another body stealer like Black or the Potafu's". Repressing a shudder (as the revelation by Goku on Black's true identity was still fresh in her mind) and after shaking the dark thoughts off Alex said to John "sir I would request that Winn help with the investigation. We need someone to analyze the pod's telemetry and Winn does read Kryptonian"(although Trunks quietly had to grumble "yea but he learned to read Kryptonian from Pan" at the last part of her statement). At this point Winn himself jumped in saying "I got bored; decided to learn a new language. Space Talk!" 'Guess that means that Winn doesn't work at Catco anymore' Alice thought to herself as John asked "you want to prove your worth Mr. Shott? Find out something my team of highly trained alien experts can't"; "don't worry John" Pan reassured him "with my help Winn will find the answers we seek on this guy". Hearing Pan's words of encouragement made Winn state "challenge accepted" with a grin and a "let's go" from John; "we'll figure it out Kara I promise" Winn vowed. "Report back as soon as you find anything; I don't want to know that we could've prevented another disaster if this guy is evil" Trunks stated seriously to which Pan nodded to as they went off to investigate.

After they walked away(or in Trunks case IT'ed away) Alex asked 'Kara' "so you're watching the venture launch tonight?"; "no" she replied "actually Trunks and I have a lot to talk about". "Okay" Alex stated in a non-chalant tone and noticing the look on her sister's face asked "what? What What?" "You're using that tone in which you say you're okay but you're not actually okay" Alice(as Kara) said while thinking 'yea there were a few times you used that okay tone on me over the years so I should know' but Alex retorted "because you're doing that thing where you are super overeager but you're really aren't but you're trying to convince yourself that you are". "I am not doing that thing" 'Kara' denied "that's..I'm excited this is me excited"; Alex was about to push her point when the phone vibrated(to which a grateful Alice thought 'thank God') and quickly stated "and this is Cat Grant texting me"(muttering" I'm not her assistant anymore)". I have to go" and quickly left. Thanks to passing Cat's office the first time Alice met her dad and Supergirl she was able to find the office easily enough where the anchor babe on TV was blaring "we are just hours away from the launch of Venture the first commercial spacecraft designed for suborbital transportation". Alice watched with interest since Kara told her that she was passionate about space travel and also because her great grandfather retrofitted Goku's pod to travel to Namek Alice grew as passionate about space travel as Kara. When the elevator dinged(signifying Cat had arrived) and after adjusting her glasses 'Kara' asked the boss "you wanted to see me Ms. Grant" in a clear tone. "Ugh they offer me a seat on the venture but I turned them down" she scoffed in reply "what could I possibly have in common with a bunch of rich people in a rocket ship seeking existential answers to their meaningless lives?"; even though Alice know knew that Cat had a hidden nice streak she nevertheless thought 'well National City wouldn't be National City if Cat's not griping about something'. Her thoughts however were broken by her question of "by the way what's your answer?"

Having been caught off guard 'Kara' had to stammer 'wha what's the question?' back for clarification. "Your vocation; what is it?" Cat clarified; "oh you mean what job I want" 'Kara' asked now getting what Cat was asking for before she stammered out "um..well I don't know. I haven't really decided yet". "Why not?" the Head of Catco asked; "well it's only been 12 hours since you've asked me to choose a new position and then most of those hours I was asleep" Alice(as Kara) answered while thinking 'has it really been 12 hours since everything I've come to know has been turned upside down? Goku being alive…..Super-Saiyan Blue being stronger than Super-Saiyan 4…multiverse being a thing.. Super Dragon Balls…an alternate future version of my dad in the 7th universe coming back pleading for help….Zamasu and Black being the same person…Super-Saiyan Rose…a witch's apprentice that wants vengeance on Kara for something that didn't happen in this universe…a version of Superman and the guy who battled him doesn't know of Kara's existence on this Earth ..everything has changed'.

"Really?" Cat asked not exactly believing the story(and snapping Alice out of her thoughts) "I offer you the keys to the kingdom and you just go to sleep?" to which 'Kara' pointed out "it was nighttime". "How many hours do you think I slept last night Keerah?" Cat asked(going back to old habits by deliberately mispronouncing Kara's name) and seeing her silence she answered by saying "two. Because I care about making the most out of my life; I squeeze every drop out of every single day. Sleeping is for slackers". "Right" 'Kara' noted before going for another tactic(using her brilliant mind as Alice) by saying "well I did do this online quiz where you know you list all your skills and you know it uses this kind of algorithm to calculate your ideal career and"(dramatically pauses) "mine was marketing". "Mmm" Cat hummed as 'Kara' launched into an explanation saying "and according to the Catco website, marketing ranks high in potential salary, future growth and interestingly enough work life balance which…what do you think"?

"I think that it is the most pathetic thing I ever heard" Cat brutally(but honestly) answered to which 'Kara' said "oh okay" in a quiet tone. "You can't internet search a calling Kee-rah" the head of Catco admonished lecturing her protégé "a calling is something that is within you. Do you think Supergirl is a hero because flying is one of her skills? No. She is a hero because she has a need; to help people to protect the planet. Look inward and figure out what Kara Danvers needs to do with her life. I am granting you two more days that is 48 hours and whatever you do don't come back with the results of a Rorschach test." 'How am I supposed to figure out what Kara needs to do with her life when I have to try and figure out my own role in this whole shin-dig?' Alice thought to herself but had to wince as Cat yelled "MS. TESSMACHER!" out loud. "Yes Ms. Grant?" came the voice of Cat's newest helper "does this dressing look drizzled on?" the head of Catco asked; "yes?" Tessmacher questioned. "No" Cat coolly corrected "no this lettuce is drowning; it's floating in a sea of ranch like little Kate Winslet's in Titanic. Get it out of my sight". Tessmacher quickly scrambled to correct her mistake upon which Cat huffed "this is the best replacement for you you could come up with?" to her protégé. Alice had to keep her temper under control as she (as Kara) pleaded "just give her a chance please" to Cat; "she is so smart and sweet. She went to Yale". "So did George Bush" the head of Catco quipped before she ordered "now get out and dig deep"(dialog with addition from Supergirl S2 E1 " _Adventures of Supergirl_ ").

Going back to the apartment; Alice got back to Kara's apartment to prepare for James visit under the guise of a "date". Alice tried to get something that Kara would wear and changed outfits that she didn't like using super-speed. Finally the Saiytonian found something she liked and not a moment too soon because Trunks knocked on the door and greeted his daughter posing fiancé with a "hi". "Hi" she awkwardly said back to which James complemented her choice of clothing(without being weird) by saying "that dress looks amazing". "Oh this dress" a flustered 'Kara' responded "its.. I had this on all day". Alice didn't know where to begin and awkwardly reflected that as Kara by stammering "do you.." to her father who quickly saved face by saying "I didn't know if you wanted to stay in or go out so.."(clears throat) "Options. Pizza and potstickers". Alice's saiyan appetite kicked in while at the same time appreciating the gesture saying "Pizza and Potstickers is my most favorite meal"; "which I know about you" Trunks answered then commented "Um I'm surprised you don't have the venture launch on; I know how into the space program you are". "Oh that's not a big deal" 'Kara' tried to pass off nonchalantly but James knew her well enough to say "Kara you can put it on; its fine". "Well maybe I'll put it on without the sound" Alice(as Kara) conceded then turned on the TV but she and Trunks noticed that the engine of the spaceship had effectively knocked out. In another city a certain someone was on the line with his boss; "yeah I understand Mr. White" he stammered "no Mr. White; yes Mr. White. Yes, I will have my article on your desk lickety-split." Mr. White said something bad on the other end that the man knew was inaccurate as he stammered "yes sir, I know that no one says lickety split anymore. Although you still say "Great Caesar's Ghost which is a bit of a throwback"(nervously chuckles). "Yes sir, I'm very aware that we're not talking about you. Yes sir; yes I will have that to you(White hangs up) "hello?"

Suddenly the TV anchor blared as they watched the launch; "hang on we're hearing of a possible explosion aboard the venture". At the DEO, they heard a female anchor say "here's what we know at this time. There are over 200 people aboard the craft. There are no further details but keep it right here and we'll continue to bring you the very latest". "Not good" Bulla whispered "I hope Trunks is watching this" Pan muttered as the male TV anchor stated "we can hope wherever he is he's seeing this" the man who was watching decided to leap into action running down the alley and revealing an S before taking off. "I pray she's watching this" the female anchor concluded; "she is" James said knowing that they were referring to Supergirl and immediately Alice came out as Supergirl before taking off. Trunks and Gohan saw a flaming ship descend from the sky and feeling his daughter's energy the hybrid yelled "shoot I've got to go!" and decided to take the trail position behind her as the crew radioed "mayday mayday! We experienced a hull breach and catastrophic engine failure". Alice accelerated to catch up to the spaceship and noticing her one of the spacecraft shouted "Supergirl" in happiness.

Trunks was about to help Alice when he registered a huge power level headed straight towards her and his mouth dropped in shock as he saw it was none other than the Man of Steel; Kara's cousin Superman! Trunks was about to attack(as he recalled the first meeting with a version of Kara's cousin who didn't know she was on Earth) but his friendly greeting of "need a hand?" and 'Kara's' response of "hey cuz" assured the hybrid that this was the version that knew Kara was on Earth. "It's good to see you" the Man of Steel said; "this looks like a job for the both of us" 'Kara' said leading him to say "absolutely". Immediately Superman flew to the other end of the plane and extinguished the flame with super-breath then they combined their strength to gently lower the plane in a field. Feeling the exhilaration of the save with Superman 'Kara' exclaimed "that was awesome! I mean that was terrible but it was awesome. We never saved anything together". "I know" he stated as 'Kara' gushed "I dreamed of this moment. The two of us teaming up"; "me too" Superman warmly chuckled and noticing the stares from a family who witnessed the save 'Kara' quipped "I usually say hi". "Me too" he said; "way to go Supergirl" a young girl complemented. "That's Superman" the man(who Trunks deduced was the girl's father) as 'Kara' scandalous said "I used to change his diapers" to the girl who said "no way". "Uh not exactly sure you had to tell them that" the last Son of Krypton sheepishly said(which confirmed Trunks lingering doubts) "no I think I do" 'Kara' insisted "okay" he said(Supergirl episode 1 " _Adventures of Supergirl_ ").

"Well" Trunks finally said "this is an awkward place for me to jump in; nice job on the save by the way Supergirl". "Th-thanks" she stammered back as the boy who complimented the Kryptonians now exclaimed "Gold Fighter!"; "hey" he greeted back. "I'm a big fan!" the girl squealed; "thanks" Trunks sheepishly said blushing red. "Uh Kara who's this"? Superman queried(as he watched this strange interaction) "uh right uh Superman this is Gold Fighter. He..um helped me on my journey to be a hero". "Pleasure to meet you" Trunks coolly said; "same here" he answered back. "We got to get back to the DEO to brief everyone what's going on" Trunks said to 'Kara'; "right" she answered. "He knows about the DEO?" a shocked Superman asked his niece; "its a long story" 'Kara' blushed ending the conversation as they quietly made their way back to the DEO. "Hey everybody I'm back" she shouted when she arrived; "welcome back Kara" Pan warmly said. 'Kara' acknowledged the daughter of Gohan with a smile before shouting "listen up" and a whoosing sound was heard. Everyone's mouths dropped as Kara said "everyone this is my cousin Su…I guess you already know". "Gee ya think" Trunks quipped as Superman started to greet everyone with a "high" or a "good to see you". "It's an honor sir" gushed a DEO agent; "pleasure" he replied before adding "I just want to thank you for all your hard work protecting Earth" causing 'Kara' to mutter an "oh brother" in response and a 'that's my girl' thought from Trunks.

John on the other hand was uneasy and asked Alex "did you know she was bringing him here?"; "no" the DEO agent replied "is that a problem?" Pan noticed John's uneasy expression and thought 'he's lying. There is a definite problem with Superman being here'. "Oh he's coming towards me" Winn stammered "Winn this is my cousin Superman" 'Kara' cheerfully introduced. "I have a million questions" the IT pro flushed "um when Lex Luthor set off the Earthquake in California did you gauge the focal depth with your X-Ray vision?" "Winn" came the voice of Alice as 'Kara'(knowing of his curiosity thanks to Pan) "breath". "Alex" Superman said greeting Kara's sister; "its good to see you". "You too" she softly replied as Krypton's last son said "Kara told me Jeremiah might be alive and you know your father means a lot to me there's anything I could do". "Thank you Clark" she said sincerely. "J'ohn"; "Superman" the two heroes greeted. "It's nice to see you again" the Martian said acting cordially. "Don't worry I won't be staying long" he reassured the head of the DEO; "well well well the Kryptonian's cousin" Vegeta stated letting his voice be heard. "Vegeta" Kal-El coolly greeted(although he had to mask his surprise at seeing the saiyan prince being at the DEO) and seeing the tension 'Kara said "uh I just invited Superman to see our mystery guest". "Follow me" John said leading Superman away leading 'Kara' to ask "what's up with those two?" to Alex. "Beats me" she answered then sensuously stated "your cousin smells terrific" which lead 'Kara' to huff "enough" in exasperation. "I think John is lying" Pan whispered to her goddaughter posing Kryptonian after Alex left "something is definitely off between those two"

After Superman took a look at the stranger 'Kara' said "he landed on Earth last night in a Kryptonian pod; we don't know who he is". Clark sighed before asking "did you try doing a Quantum scan to determine his age?"; "first thing we did" the 'Maid of Might' said. "And you X-Ray visioned him for foreign objects like a cybernetic data core"? "Of..course" she replied after a moment of hesitation and knowing that they didn't Trunks said "actually she didn't". "Probably should do that" Superman quipped after that remark(although he was surprised that Gold Fighter knew of Kara's X-Ray vision powers). "Right" 'Kara' muttered and after using her X-Ray vision-to no after-effect which relieved Alice as she worried that she wouldn't be able to execute Kara's X-ray vision-(though she was surprised at how easily she did the technique) said "nope no data core". "That's reassuring" Pan stated with a sigh of relief; "hey guys Winn just got information on…SUPERMAN!" Bulla exclaimed. "Really what is it?" Pan asked the Daughter of Vegeta. Not hearing her Bulla exclaimed "Kara you didn't say that your cousin was visiting!" Superman's eyes shot up in blatant alarm that she knew 'Kara's' duel identity but Trunks reassured him saying "it's okay; she's my sister". "Oh" he stated his surprise dying out with Winn saying "so my handy translator just finished decrypting the pod's data log"; "what did you find?" Trunks asked. "It seems sleepy beauty on his journey from Krypton passed through something called the Segara Beyal" he answered; "the well of stars!" 'Kara' commented in recognition "my father took me there once. Time doesn't pass there so that's why he's still so young". "Just like the Phantom Zone" Pan said causing Winn to say "oh" in understanding(the mention of the Phantom Zone by Pan surprised Kal-El) but Winn's comment of "hey speaking of age I've been meaning to ask. Superman you're twelve years older than Kara right? Cause you do not look it" caused the question to die out. "Kryptonians age at a much slower rate here on Earth" Kal-El explained to the new DEO agent; "that's the same principle with how we age!" Bulla shouted causing Pan to elbow her with an "eh-he" to Krypton's last son and a "you look fantastic" complement from Winn.

"When you're finished we have something more important to talk about" John said not wanting Clark to question what Bulla meant by what she meant by we causing a "what?" question from 'Kara'. "The venture" the Martian replied; "the company behind the venture said there was an explosion when the ship reached low orbit insertion". "So?" 'Kara' asked not getting the point; "well if something like that was gonna go wrong it would've happen earlier in the flight" Superman discerned. "Exactly; the Venture was built here in National City" John verified which led Trunks to quip "if you ask me I think we may be dealing with a saboteur". Clark was about to question how Trunks could've come up with this conclusion when John said "I think we should investigate this further". "How" Pan asked the Martian; "we got no information and no leads". "Maybe a mild manner reporter should make some inquiries while he's here in National City" Clark suggested which lead Bulla to squeal "oh wow Clark's staying in National City!" John however disapproved of the idea by saying "actually I was going to have my team look at it" which led 'Kara' to say "well Superman's here we should include him". Then turning to the last Son of Krypton 'Kara' said "you can work out at Catco just stay clear of Ms. Grant she's been in a mood"; "don't worry I got some sway with Cat Grant" Superman reassured his niece. "Now this I have to see" Trunks commented while thinking 'I just have to make sure James doesn't say anything'.

After they left Alex asked John "so what happened between you and Superman?"; "nothing" he said after taking a big pause but Alex pressed him by saying "it just seems like"(notices that John had walked away)"this conversation is over"; "and here I thought John was done with keeping secrets" muttered Pan after Alex took a sad sigh. At the office; Clark was clumsy as he bumped into people on the elevator stammering "sorry. Oops so sorry that was totally my fault". Alice(as Kara) couldn't help laughing before rhetorically asking(as Kara) "you really have that Klutzy thing down don't you?" Clark stammered "uh yea no that was actually real" in response to 'Kara's' question. 'Just like Goku has his naivety, Clark has his klutziness. I'm glad tics are one thing that won't change' Trunks thought after Clark's display. The hybrid's thoughts were broken by James' surprised "Clark! There he is". "Jimmy its good to see you buddy" Clark warmly said greeting the journalist with a high five, hug and a "you too brother" from Jimmy. "Well everyone at the Daily Planet misses you; Lois; Mr. White" Clark conveyed which to which James responded "I miss them too but uh I really like living here" and a "good" from Clark. Their interaction caused Trunks to think 'look at the difference. The version of Superman we're fighting alongside of didn't even have a relationship with Olsen;in fact he was a covert CIA/FBI agent' but noticing the look he was giving 'Kara', Trunks matched his smile(to her) with a withering glare.

Thankfully 'Kara' noticed that Cat was looking on at this scene causing her to softly say "excuse me" to James(which caused Trunks to back off from his glare); noticing that she was scrambling around the Maid of Might asked her boss "Ms. Grant are you okay?" "You didn't tell me you knew Clark Kent!" Cat berated her protégé which caused 'Kara's' real self(as Alice) to emerge when she groaned "Oh God not you too"(as she heard about the Z warriors staring at Goku when he returned to life to compete at the 25th WMAT). "What?" Cat asked her protégé(not hearing her complaint); "nothing" she quickly denied the Kara mask reasserting itself before explaining "I do..yes I know him. He and Jimmy have been friends for years". "Do I have anything in my teeth?" Cat questioned her employer "no" the 'hero' of National City replied(although Alice inwardly thought that Cat showing her teeth was kind of disgusting). "Clark Kent as I live and breathe well don't you look all Midwestern dashing" Cat drawled with a love-sick sigh "Ms. Grant it's good to see you it's been a long time" Clark greeted after he chuckled to her greeting. "No fault of mine" the head of Catco quipped before asking "so are you still seeing Lois Lane or did that fizzle out like I predicted in the office pool? No one ever sent me my $20" to Clark. "Lois and I are great" he proudly responded "we're still..still going strong"; "oh so she's still hung up on Superman?" Cat asked the reporter (as she knew that Lois used to be obsessed with the hero). Clark chuckled before replying "you know I'd say that she has room in her life for both of us". "Well that's modern" Cat complemented but Clark's correction of "oh no" caused everyone(even Trunks to chuckle) before the Head of Catco asked "so how would you like to go on a tour? Perry White was a fool to ever let you out of his sight I might just poach you".

The Pride of Metropolis chuckled and allowed Cat to lead him on a tour but not before turning around and whispering "sway" to 'Kara' who asked "did Ms. Grant seem a little off to you"? "She's always like that with Clark, she goes gaga for him" James reassured 'Kara' then went on to explain "she actually sent him a drunk text once. It was…it was florid". "No" Trunks stated in disbelief as 'Kara' groaned "ugh that's gross"; "I saw what you did on TV good save" James complemented to her. She was about to respond when the phone rang and sheepishly stated "its Alex" to James who responded with "yea ok". "What's up?" 'Kara' asked to her sister who stated something indistinguishable but responded with "yeah yeah; I think Clark knows a thing or two about that name". She then turned and called "Clark!" who asked "yea?" in response. "Alex did some digging"; "what is it?" Clark asked his 'niece' who responded with "there was one passenger who had a set booked on the Venture who mysterious didn't show up at the last minute". "Who" Trunks asked; "Lena Luthor" 'Kara' responded "Lex's sister" Clark added in synch. "Yep" 'Kara' confirmed and hearing the name Luthor made Trunks angry- because it was Black's cursed time ring that brought the alternate version of Lex to Mirai's universe as he was reminded that it was the alternate version of Lex that had anticipated a fight between the Superman who didn't know of his cousin's existence on Earth and his friendemeny. Now it was his creation along with the sorceress Bianca, Black and Zamasu that Trunks, his alternate universe 7 counterpart, Goku, the Universe 7 version of his father, Cassie and the alternate version of Superman and his frienemy were fighting. Alice had to calm her father down so she(as Kara) quickly added "but Lex can't be involved in this. He's in prison-congrats by the way"(which made Trunks sigh in relief because at least in this timeline he wasn't a threat). "Yea thanks" Clark stated before adding "well Lex may be in prison but his sister is now running Luthor Corp"; "yep and she just moved to National City" 'Kara' finished(Alice remembered passing the building on the way to the DEO's new location, she saw that it was owned by Luthor Corp). (Dialog with addition from Supergirl episode 1 " _The Adventures of Supergirl_ ")

Trunks quietly growled "all the more reasons why this must be fully investigated" before mentally contacting Gohan. "Trunks!" he exclaimed "you were supposed to be here to begin training so that we could beat Zamasu, Black, Biance and Luthor's monster. "Luthor is why I'll be delayed" he mentally growled back; "what do you mean?" Gohan asked. "You saw when Alice and Superman saved the Venture right?" Trunks asked right back. "Of course I did, we all saw what was going on from the lookout" Gohan replied; "what about it"? "Well Lex's sister was supposed to be on that flight and since we know that Lex's in prison.." "You think that his sister had something to do with the Venture flight's failure" Gohan deduced his voice laced with worry. "Exactly" Trunks confirmed "between the X-ray powers of those two and my ability to read minds, Lena won't be able to lie to us the same way Frost did"(Dragon Ball Super episode 34 _Piccolo vs. Frost! Bet Everything on the Makankosappo_!") Unknown to Trunks or Gohan, there was another meeting of sorts; "heavy tactical unmanned aerial vehicle with a 160km range. If you're looking to hurt somebody, this is the way to do it" a man said. "And to control it?" a man with a British accent questioned back; "everything from the cockpit" he replied "just like you were flying an aircraft". After getting a feel for the system, the same man with a British accent asked the other man "how do I activate the targeting system?" The other man replied "ah" with wonder before pointing out "that button over there" to the British man; "she'll lock it into the targets and then its lights out". The man tested the machine then in a sinister voice said "thank you for all your hard work" and shot him dead. His phone rang and answered with a "Corben" identifying himself. There was a voice on the other end of the line presumably asking if the Venture exploded to which Corbin answered "yeah the ship didn't explode; Superman and Supergirl saved it. I'm switching to plan B; have I ever let the Luthors down?"(Supergirl Season 2 episode 1 " _The Adventures of Supergirl_ ")

Once they got to Luthor Corp, Clark, Trunks and 'Kara' quickly got escorted up to where Lena was; "there is a perfectly reasonable explanation for why I wasn't aboard the Venture yesterday" she said as all 3 walked into her office. Trunks was tempted to ask 'oh really and what would that be?' to her statement but Clark said Lena "well that's why we are here" before he could ask. "There was an emergency regarding the planning for a ceremony I'm holding tomorrow" Lena explained; "I'm renaming my family's company and I had to cancel". "Ah lucky" Clark said to her statement; Lex's sister laughed and said "lucky is Superman coming to save the day". "Not something one expects a Luthor to say" Clark mused(to which Trunks muttered "you can say that again") and 'Kara' said "right and Supergirl was there too". Not knowing who Supergirl(or 'Kara') was Lena asked "and who are you exactly?" to her. "Um..Um I'm Kara Danvers; I'm not with the Daily Planet. I'm with Catco magazine; sort of" she stuttered back to which Lex's sister mused "it's a publication not knowing for its hard-hitting journalism. More like High Waisted Jeans Yes or No". "Right" 'Kara' meekly muttered as Alice thought I'm going to ignore that insult against Cat's organization) to which Lena asked "can we just speed this interview along? Just ask me what you want to ask me Mr. Kent". "Why Luthor?" Trunks asked with a sneer "got something to hide?" Lena was surprised that Trunks was with them and quipped "I didn't know your company had dealings with Catco"; "Cat Grant was inspired by my mother and is also her friend" Trunks growled "badmouth Cat's company and your badmouthing my mom". Lex's sister didn't realize that she had indirectly offended Bulma by insulting Cat and said "sorry" to Trunks before asking "did I have anything to do with the Venture explosion?" to Clark. "Did you?" he asked back hoping to catch Lena in a lie but she had anticipated that and quipped "you wouldn't be asking me that if my last name was Smith". "Ah but it's not; it's Luthor" the reporter pointed out. "Some steel under that Kansas Wheat" Lena complemented before seriously stating "it wasn't always; I was adopted when I was four and the person who made me feel most welcome was next". Lena's story of being adopted at a young age caused 'Kara's' eyes to slightly raise in surprise. "He made me proud to be a Luthor" Lena continued but then darkly added "and then he went on his reign of terror in Metropolis, declared war on Superman, committed unspeakable crimes". 'All of which he's doing right now in the future version alternate self's timeline' Trunks thought as Clark and 'Kara' perused the room with their X-Ray vision.

"When Superman put Lex in jail, I vowed to take back my family's company" Lena when on(breaking Trunks' thoughts) "to rename it L Corp; make it a force for good". "With all due respect Ms. Luthor I find your promise hard to believe. My grandfather and your adopted brother were friends in their youths before he turned evil" Trunks scoffed(which took Clark by surprise because he had no clue his hated adversary and Trunks' family were connected) but his question of "what will prevent you from following down his path" to Lena silenced the Kryptonian's potential question to Kara. Lena was ready for this sort of question and answered "I'm just a woman trying to make a name for herself outside her family" before asking the hybrid "can you understand that?" "Yeah" came the unexpected reply of 'Kara' in complete agreement(as Alice knew for herself how hard trying to make a name for yourself was based on her experience). Grateful that once person believed her, Lena said "I know why you're here; because a subsidiary of my company made a part that exploded on the Venture" to Clark then(to Trunks' surprise) she handed over a USB to him explaining that "this drive contains all the information we have on the oscillator. I hope it helps you in the investigator". Clark took a quick look at his 'niece'(who shifted her glasses back on her eyes) before saying "thank you" to Lena who pleaded "give me a chance Mr. Kent. I'm here for a fresh start let me have one". Trunks once again had to grit his teeth hearing Lena's plea for a chance to prove herself as a good guy but Clark simply said "good day Ms. Luthor" to the head of L corp. "Good day" came the sheepish second goodbye of 'Kara' and a no response from Trunks as they left the building.

On the street Clark said "I didn't see anything when I X-Ray visioned the room" to his niece who replied with "yea me either" before 'she' asked "what do you think?" The last Son of Krypton replied "well I learned through hard experience not to believe anything a Luthor says"; 'Alice' knew Clark had spoken the truth but communicated what she believed(as Kara) by saying "yeah I know I'm not a reporter or anything but I kinda believed her". Trunks had reluctantly (but angrily) reached the same conclusion his daughter did but he still was skeptical so the hybrid IT'ed to the lookout to ask Dende if he believed Lena's story. Clark heard the 'whoosh' of Trunks' technique but before he could ask 'Kara' where the hybrid had gone off to, his phone rang. "Oh" Clark muttered then promptly said "hi sweetie" at which point Alice immediately knew that it was Lois Lane that was on the other end of the line. "Yeah I'm with Kara; yes I'm being careful" Clark reassured his significant other causing Alice(as Kara) to giggle in happiness because he had told his significant other about Krypton's last daughter(something Alice was worried about after her experience with the version of Clark that didn't know Kara being on Earth) and the fact that he was with Lois and not someone else warmed Alice's heart as he told Lois "I miss you too. I Love you; bye" and hung up. "I love it that she worries about you" Alice as 'Kara' conveyed to Clark(as it reminded her of Kara's worries for her when she fought Zamasu and Bianca) to which he replied "yeah; me too" in a loving tone.

This led the saiytonian(as Kara) to ask the Last Son of Krypton "how do you do it all Clark? You're an amazing reporter, a great boyfriend, and"(whispers the last part)"Superman". The conversation paused(as Clark smiled) before 'Kara' conveyed "I mean I love being Supergirl that part of my life is clear but the rest of it…" "You mean Jimmy?" Clark asked to which a shocked 'Kara' asked "how'd you know that"; "its Super-Telemetry. It's a power you'll get someday" he explained. "Really?" she asked back; "no" Clark responded indicating that he was teasing his niece(which made Alice inwardly exhale a sigh of relief because she didn't want Clark to know she already had that power thanks to her Saiyan DNA). "Jimmy and I are friends we talk" Clark reassured her leading 'Kara' to opine "for so long I kept my head down and moved forward and life was simple and now I have all these options. An amazing guy, any job I want and I'm..I'm stuck". "You know I've been where you are" Clark gently stated to Krypton's last daughter(but who was really Trunks daughter) "trying to be Clark and Superman" to which 'she' pointed out "yeah but you make it look so easy". "Well it wasn't; it's still not" the reporter replied before adding "look all I know is that being Kara is just as important as being Supergirl". 'Kara' nodded(although inwardly Alice thought 'yea; or at least trying to be Kara and Supergirl') and it was this thought that caused her(as the Maid of Might) to bow her head and seeing her distress Clark beckoned with a "come here" and a hug. "That's really nice" Alice stated(reassuming her mask as Kara); "trust yourself Kara listen to your heart" Clark counseled, "if things are right with James you'll know it"(dialog with addition from Supergirl episode 1 " _The Adventures of Supergirl_ ").

'Kara' decided that there was no time like the present to tell Clark the truth and she began "things are not right with James". "I thought you liked him" asked Clark in confusion "I did when we first met, was jealous of him too..but my heart now belongs to..someone else" explained 'Kara'. "Then who has your heart?" asked Clark; "Trunks Briefs" 'she' responded showing Clark the sparkler the hybrid gave her. "The heir of Capsule Corps?" he asked in confusion; "yes…but he's also a hero in his own right" 'Kara replied. "I don't get it" the Man of Steel stated in a miffed tone; "do you remember the conversation we had after I beat Non?" she asked. Kent nodded yes to which 'Kara' explained "well I was going to add that it was Gold Fighter and the Z warriors that helped me beat Non and explain that he was Trunks"(mutters last part) "of course Cat interrupted before I could tell you that". "I see" he stated; "he proposed to me shortly afterwards.. and I accepted his proposal" 'she' finished telling Clark. "Are you going to marry him?" came the natural question from the reporter; "no. We haven't settled on a date so I kinda want to follow your lead; the day you marry Lois is the day Trunks and I will settle on a date" stated 'Kara' quietly(as Alice didn't have the heart to tell that it was the fight with Zamasu, Black, Bianca and an alternate not bald Lex Luthor's monster that was preventing them from marrying now). Not wanting Clark to be angry with her father, Alice(as Kara) added "Trunks is a good person Clark even though he'd to endure much pain..even to this day"*Alice thinks of Mirai Bulma's death and Mirai Mai's grave injury (both by Black's hand) before shaking the thought off* "but I know if the situation calls he will lay down his life to protect the Earth, his family and me". Of course 'Kara' neglected to tell Clark that her fiancé was also part alien but the love 'she' expressed for Trunks told him most of what he needed to know and so Krypton's last son responded by saying "it's the same way I feel for Lois that you feel for Trunks and if he makes you happy then I am happy". "Thanks Clark" 'she' emotionally responded reciprocating the hug he had given her not five minutes before and as they walked along together Alice thought 'now how will James take the news that Kara and he can only be friends?' Meanwhile back at the DEO Kara's sister, Vegeta, Bulla and Pan had called in John who asked "what's on your mind Agent Danvers?" Alex responded by saying "I know why you and Superman aren't the best of friends". "Really?" Bulla asked; "why?" Agent Danvers slapped a file on the table and simply stated "Operation Emerald" which prompted the Martian to ask "how you'd know about that". "I cross referenced your file with Superman" she explained.

"Care to explain?" Vegeta asked the Martian tapping his finger on the table; "back when I first took over the DEO..we got a report that a meteorite coming down in the desert" John sighed in answer "Superman would work with us so we both headed out to investigate". "What happened?" Pan asked not liking the direction this was going "we got there it was dark and..but I could see something in the crater" he answered "green, glowing like an emerald. It didn't affect me but Superman got down there he started heaving; passed out". "It was Kryptonite" Alex realized which John then stated "I named it that. Superman wanted to destroy it all"; "don't blame him. I would've done the same thing" Vegeta quipped which lead Kara's sister to state "but you kept it". "He wasn't the only Kryptonian out there Alex; their powers are limitless" John pointed out(to which Vegeta grumbled "so are we" in response") "now we have a way to protect ourselves from them". "Except them now includes my sister" Alex rebutted to which Bulla muttered "no wonder John had such a reaction when Alice mentioned what happened to Kryptonite in her time"(dialog with addition from Supergirl episode 1 " _The Adventures of Supergirl_ "). Pan's face darkened as she recalled what her goddaughter said..

* * *

 **FLASHBACK** **"No that can't be" Alice stated in disbelief(after Alex told Mirai, Whis, Beerus, Goku and Vegeta that she had killed Astra) to which Beerus said to Alex "I find it hard to believe that you were able to even hurt like your sister how'd you do it?"(although Whis mentally communicated "especially after that little demonstration while you were changing into that horrendous costume to fool Goku" to the God of Destruction). "I..used Kryptonite" Alex responded; "that's..impossible" gasped Alice but a confused Mirai asked "Kryptonite what's that?" "Fragments of material from Kara's home world; the only thing that can hurt her outside of magic" Trunks answered his alternate counterpart; "the DEO had many weapons that uses Kryptonite..the weapon I used to kill Astra and hurt my sister while I was under Myriad's control was a blade" Alex explained to Trunks alternate self. "Why?" Alice softly asked "because John could've been killed that day by Astra" came the reply of her grandmother; "she had no choice". "No" Alice whispered in horror; "what happened to Astra in your time?" Trunks asked. "In my time…she lived in peace after Non was killed…she took it on herself to train me to fight like a Kryptonian and stalled Omega Shenron long enough for the fused form of you and G-Mage to kill him..she died a hero" Alice answered then tearfully shrieked "and you killed her!" to Alex before breaking down in sobs.**

 **Kara had to choke back her own emotions before addressing Trunks daughter by saying "Alice I know this is painful for you to hear that my aunt was killed by my sister but it was more painful for me when John and your grandfather took the blame". "They did?" Alice asked(regaining her composure somewhat); Kara nodded then said "Alex didn't tell me or your dad the truth until Indigo almost wiped out National City and both of them were opposed to them telling me what really happened that day". "Alice" came the voice of John Jones "I have to ask…Kryptonite what happened to it in your time?" Alice sniffled before stating "after the Black Mercy event, Papa didn't want to take any chances and gathered up the Kryponite…he would've got rid of it too by depositing it into space but you know.." "Yea we can't breathe in the vacuum of space" Trunks sighed to which Pan asked "so how did Trunks get rid of it?" to Alice. "Grandma" she replied indicating Trunks version of mom and not Mirai's "she encased it in lead and gave it to Superman who then threw it into the sun except for one piece that was unaccounted for"[A/N see what I did there?]. "Where is that remaining piece at in your timeline?" Bulla asked "they're rumors that before Superman was killed he gave the last piece of Kryptonite to one of his friends but nobody knows for sure" Alice responded back as sagging breast Bulma[A/N I'm sorry I had to] suddenly interrupted saying that she could rebuild the time machine Cell came back in time with thus they could go to Mirai's future ending the conversation** ** **End Flashback.**** Alex however noticed the look of astonishment (and fear) on John's face when Alice revealed that Superman had rid the Earth of Kryptonite in her timeline and seeing the tense greeting between the two heroes and John's avoidance of speaking about their relationship prompted her to dig deeper to find the truth.

* * *

The tension was only increased broken by Winn saying "we may have a problem"; "what is it?" Pan asked her boyfriend as everyone turned their attention back to the problem at hand. "I've been going over the data from Luthor Corp; now the oscillator that exploded on the Venture, it was located underneath the main passenger cabin right? In fact it was housed under seat 23B" Winn explained to which John asked "which is relevant how Mr. Schott?" in an impatient tone. "According to the manifest, guess who was supposed to be sitting in seat 23B? Lena Luthor". "What?!" a shocked Vegeta exclaimed "Lena Luthor wasn't behind the explosion…"John started to which Alex finished by saying "she was the target"(dialog with addition from Supergirl episode 1 " _The Adventures of Supergirl_ ").

Both Bulla's and Pan's eyes widened like saucer plates as they realized that Lex's sister had no involvement with the explosion; "Trunks" Pan mentally communicated "you're not going to believe this". "What is it?" he asked; "Lena is truly innocent. The oscillator data states that she was actually"(*gulps*) "the target". "That means her life is in danger" Trunks realized feeling sorry for how he'd jumped the gun in judging her; his face hardened and he mentally communicated "I'm getting this to get my daughter and Clark. Lena's life is in a serious amount of danger". "Right keep in touch" Pan replied before ending the mental link. "Gohan" he said "I got to inform my daughter"; "right" the son of Goku replied "I'll keep on sparring with Piccolo you go help Alice". Trunks nodded and quickly IT'ed to his daughter as at the same moment Lena was preparing to go in the helicopter.

"Should be a smooth flight Ms. Luthor" the pilot told Lex's sister who quipped "I hate flying; I know statistically it's the safest way to travel but still.." As they took off an object approached the copter causing Luthor to mutter "what the hell?" in confusion; 3 drones surrounded the helicopter and as Corben opened fire on the other end Supergirl and Superman appeared in unison to stop him; the bullets bounced right off of them after which Corbin sneered "I thought you two might show up; you spoil all the fun". "You know if you expect us to show up, you'd should've brought something a little more powerful" Superman said to which he replied "I did. I brought my wits, I have drones planted throughout the city targeting civilian populations as we speak; your choice aliens. Innocent Civilians or the Chopper?". Corbin's mention of innocent civilians reminded Trunks too much of what Black did to Mirai's timeline and he snarled "you won't get away with this" and sensing this 'Kara' commanded "GO I got the Chopper" to both of them.

'Supergirl' dealt with the first drone after Superman took off to start tracking the drones with his X-Ray vision; Trunks also used his enhanced senses to track down drones. Once he found them the hybrid roared "LET'S SEE HOW YOU LIKE THIS" and pushing his hands together he screamed his father's(and now his alternate self's) technique. "FINAL FLASH!" he screamed and unleashed a blazing beam of yellow death to the drones disintegrating both in one go. Superman similarly shot down the drones he was tracking with his Heat Vision; the hero of Metropolis then noticed that a drone was about to strike down a family so he shielded them with his cape before disintegrating it. "That was awesome" a boy complemented in wonder as Superman gave the family a wink before taking off; "we're moving back to Gotham" was all the dumbstruck father could say in the aftermath of what they had just witnessed. Meanwhile Alice(as the Maid of Might) had intercepted a grenade meant for Luthor's helicopter and was temporarily knocked down, but quickly regained herself(as the hybrid thought 'thank Dende that Kara has a healing factor') but noticed that the drone had opened fire(causing Lena to scream as the tail went ablaze). So 'Kara" quickly destroyed said drone by ramming right through it; she then turned and safely landed the aircraft after which the disguised hero reassured a shaken up Lena by saying "you're safe now". However the now rattled head of L Corp asked the heroine "what the hell was that?" to which 'she' replied "someone's trying to kill you"(dialog with addition from Supergirl S2 Episode 1 " _The Adventures of Supergirl_ ").

* * *

Meanwhile in Universe 7, the real Kara arrived at Roshi's island( **Goku** having got there already using IT); she wanted to see if Roshi could use the Mafuba the way she heard his old master(and Kami) did to **Piccolo** 's former self Ma Junior. "What? Mafuba?" the old hermit master asked Goku(when he mentioned it); "yea" the saiyan said "we need that". "To rely on that technique...just who are you fighting against?" Roshi asked his student to which Kara flirtatiously said "oh c'mon grandpa don't be so by the book! You of all people should know that **Goku** always wants to get stronger and learning the Mafuba will do exactly that for him" cutting off a potential dangerous explanation. Thankful that Kara managed to explain the situation without giving anything away the Saiyan said "OK? Please teach me!" to the turtle hermit who said "well there's no reason not to but...you're aware of how dangerous this technique is right?"

 **Goku** replied(seriously for a change) by saying "yes"; "he could die" Kara supplemented to Roshi- she remembered the consequences should the technique failed thanks to her knowledge of **Goku's** past(thanks to Trunks) before adding "but look at him Roshi; he's not scared". The turtle master did exactly that and commented "it seems you're resolved to learn it" to **Goku** before calling "Kami". His turtle realized what Roshi wanted with him and exclaimed "WHAT?!" repeatedly(as the Animal realized he was the one **Goku** was going to pratice the Mafuba on). The Full-Bloodied saiyan's aura glowed before he roared "EVIL CONTAINMENT WAVE!" to Turtle; he brought it down in one swoop but the reptile didn't go in the container. "I MISSED!" Goku realized as Turtle begged "please stop me!" as he saw that he was about to crash into a mountain. Thankfully the Saiyan caught the reptile using instant transmission sheepishly saying "my bad my bad" to Roshi's pet.

After **Goku** IT'ed back to the island and asked his master 'why did I fail' in terms of mastering the Mafuba- something an equally miffed Kara wondered thinking("Goku was able to master the Kamehameha as a child so why did he fail?"). The turtle hermit/pervert answered by saying "you lack the focus" to **Goku** before telling him to do it "one more time". "Sure" he agreed before telling the Animal "let's do it"; the already traumatized reptile was powerless to stop the Saiyan from using him as a practice target. **Goku** tried again and failed, this time Turtle landed in the ocean "what?' he asked before resolving to do it "ONE MORE TIME!" At the point the reptile begged the saiyan "PLEASE STOP IT!" but this time he succeeded in sealing Turtle."He's in!" Goku joyfully exclaimed(upon realizing he succeeded using the Demon Containment Wave).

"After that put a cover on the pot, tie it with a string and put a talisman on it to complete the seal" Roshi told the saiyan stopping the premature celebration by his student to which Kara exclaimed "you mean there's more to the technique?" The creator of the Kamehameha confirmed the answer by saying "wait there; I'll go make some talisman" to Goku to which he gratefully said "thank you Master Roshi!" He accepted the saiyan's thanks but couldn't help his own perverted nature surfacing whispering "next time take me to where the pretty girls are" to which Kara shouted "I HEARD THAT!" as the Kryptonian realized that Roshi's perverted tendencies was why he accepted her explanation without question(dialog with heavy addition from Dragon Ball Super episode 61 " _I'll protect this World! Trunks' Raging Super-Power Explosion_!" and Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters episode 151 " _Final Decisive Battle! A Conclusion in the Realm of the Kais!_ ").

Meanwhile **Vegeta** had made it to the Room of Spirit and Time and began to train to surpass Black using the previous defeats at his hands as fuel. The Saiyan prince wouldn't stop until he had surpassed the evil Kaio-shin with the body of his arc-rival; while that was going on the Superman(who didn't know of Kara being alive on Earth) had decided to end the battle with Lex's monster Doomsday by taking the fight somewhere else. "Sir look they've cleared the city" a military official told her superior who said "looks like he's taking it into space". "We can go to Key Red Mr. President" the military official told that dimension's version of the President of the United States; "not yet" Swanwick protested "are you crazy". "They're high enough to nuke them with no causalities sir" the Military Official huffed in retort; "one causality Mr. President Superman" Swanwick corrected. The President gave a sad sigh before saying "God have mercy on us all" basically giving him authorization. After the military got the weapons ready Stanwick communicated "redbirds are armed to deploy sir" to the President who ordered "fire at will".

The weapon was fired while Doomsday was being pummeled further into space by that dimension's version of Kryton's last Son. He saw the nuclear bomb headed towards him and didn't do anything to stop it from colliding into both of them; "oh God" Gotham's vigilante muttered seeing the explosion(as he flew in his vehicle) and knowing Superman was on the other end of it. Perry White and the other people also looked up and Lois also saw it and the flame that came down from the heavens and she worried about Clark. "C'mon" Jan shouted snapping the reporter out of it "we don't have time standing around like statues Ms. Lane! Our only hope lies with the resistance". "O-okay" she stammered out as Jan 'poofed' open a hovercar from a dyno-cap(something that **Bulma** gave him before returning to the past with the injured **Goku** and the exhausted **Vegeta** ); nevertheless the reporter still worried about the Last Son of Krypton's well-being as that dimension's MALE version of Alex took her to Mai.

"Projectile one, impact; Striker's Island East of Metropolis" that dimension's version of Agent Vasquez radioed(although she was a military personal); "that's uninhabited" the relieved Swanwick stated. "Projectile 2" she once again began but it didn't move to which she said "no apparent re-entry" to her superiors. "Projectile 2?" came the question from the other end of the phone "Superman Mr. President" Stanwick answered "projectile 2 was...Superman". "Sir" came the voice of another military personal snapping Swanwick out of any morning he would've done "it's moving". Doomsday wasn't killed by the strike and unleashed a roar and an electrical shock-wave; "shockwave's getting stronger" Swanwick told the President "every-time we hit it we make it more powerful...we can't attack". There was silence on the other end before he finally asked "what are you saying Calvin?"; "I'm saying it's un-killable" he replied(dialog with addition from **Batman V Superman: Dawn of Justice** ). A certain Woman flying on a plane saw all of this and clenched her fist in anger. This was the woman that Gotham's Caped Crusader told the Superman that he was fighting, Kara, Trunks and Alice requested he(as Bruce Wayne) return a certain photo(to the confusion of the last 3). She saw Trunks-and his alternate self, **Goku** , Alice, Gohan, Supergirl, and Superman fall to these monsters(Black, Zamasu, Bianca and Doomsday respectively) and thought 'no I won't stand around and watch anymore' and after quietly taking her leave begun to change. This Woman would play a vital-role in the Doomsday/Black/Zamasu/Bianca fight and(in the long run) would also cause Cassie to confront her own past. In the meantime the situation-whether it'd be in National City or in Mirai's time-line-seemed to have turned for the worse..TBC


	2. The Adventures of Alice(as Supergirl) p2

**_The Dragon Girl Series-Dragon Girl Super Volume 1: Alternate Universes and Timelines!_**

 _ **Superspeeder**_

 _ **Tagline:**_ _**Now a part of the Multiverse; Kara and Trunks must defend their Earth from sinister new threats while uniting with allies both old and new to protect other universes! Will the Relationship Survive?  
**_

 _ **Supergirl/Dragon Ball Z Crossover Kara D./Supergirl/Future Trunks(my version)/Alice Briefs(My OC as Kara D.)/Mon-El/Cassie Stanwick/Future Gohan(my version)**_

 _ **Romance/Drama(and humor as well)**_

 _ **Dragon Girl Super Volume 1: Alternate Universes and Timelines!**_

 _ **Bold= Universe 7 counterpart(Goku, Vegeta, Gohan etc.)**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Superman(in a Heroic Tone)** **"**_ **H** **ello** **m** **y name is Kal-El also known as Superman and even though I appear with my niece for 2 episodes in her show I didn't give Superspeeder our rights! We belong to DC and Dragon Ball belongs to Akira Toryiama. Please Support the official release** _ **"**_

 _Last time on Dragon Girl Super(volume 1) Trunks announced that his daughter will be taking over Kara's role as both the reporter and Supergirl and the daughter of Trunks was immediately tested when the Venture spiraled out of control! Thankfully she and the Superman who DID know Kara teamed up but while the others joyfully welcomed him, the same couldn't be said for John leading Alex to uncover why the two fell out. In another development one of the prime suspects in the Venture's failure was Lex's adoptive sister Lena only with a twist! Meanwhile Goku figured out how to use the Mafuba and Vegeta began his own training while Doomsday and the Alternate Superman continued to duke it out! What will happen now that everyone knows Lena was their target and how will Gowasu react when it's revealed that his student is responsible for all the calamity in Mirai's dimension? Find out **NOW**!_

Chapter ? **The Adventures of Alice(as Supergirl/Kara)** Pt2

After everything was cleared up from the botched assassination attempt of one Lena Luthor(courtesy of John Corbyn) Trunks said "I'll take Ms. Luthor and her pilot to the hospital" to the 2 Kryptonians "this ordeal has left them badly shaken up". "Sounds like a good idea" came the comment from the Man of Steel; "excuse me but how are you going to do that?" asked the sister of Lex to the heroes. "Like this" Trunks replied then after picking them up(he slung Lena's pilot over his shoulder while holding her bridal style), the hybrid sensed where the nearest hospital was(using his sensing powers) and instant transmitted both there. "What the? How did you do that?" Lena spluttered in question not able to believe that the hybrid had brought them to a hospital that was several city blocks away from where 'Supergirl' had just saved their helicopter. "Its one of my many techniques" Trunks explained before asking "if you don't mind me asking Ms. Luthor but do you know why you were the assassination target by a one man drone?" The sister of Lex replied "I don't..um"; "Mystic Fighter" the hybrid stated his hero name. "Right..um well the only reason I can think of is because I am renaming my brother's company to make it a force for good and somebody doesn't like that".

Trunks read her mind and found that Lena spoke truthfully and so nodded his head in understanding to her before saying "I hope the pilot and you recover from this ordeal Ms. Luthor". "Thank you" she said to the saiyan hybrid who nodded and instant transmitted back to the lookout. "Well?" Gohan asked Trunks; "Superman and I took care of the drones" he replied "Alice rescued Lena's chopper". "What was Lena's reaction to Supergirl?" came the question from Piccolo "actually pretty well all things considered" the hybrid answered "she just wanted to know what happened to her; Alice explained that someone's trying to kill her". "Do you know who's behind the attack yet?" Gohan questioned; "no" Trunks answered with a shake of his head "but the voice that spoke to us was a male's voice. Once we find out his identity he's going down".

"How Alice handling her new role?" Piccolo asked switching the topic; Trunks gave a soft smile thinking of how his precious daughter handled the role of his beloved fiance and reflected that thinking by saying "rather well I say". "She and James aren't having any..trouble right?" Gohan questioned knowing what the female thought of the reporter "not so far but he's beginning to get question the relationship" Trunks answered with a scowl "I told her to think hard about it and Clark said that she should follow her heart". "Good advice if you ask me" Dende quipped "yea well I know that James is someone Kara doesn't want to have any romantic attachments to now. I just hope my daughter finds the right words to express that sentiment of them just being friends". "Yea" Gohan agreed "I hope he doesn't blame you for taking Kara's heart-like he did in Alice's timeline-and just accepts being friends; for her sake as well as Alice's". "Me too Gohan..me too" he conveyed before making his way back to the DEO.

Alice didn't see James as 'Kara' until nighttime; "hey I've been looking for you" 'she' said in greeting to the reporter. "So..listen I know(sigh) that I've been dealing with drones and spaceships-2 spaceships-but I will not let that get in the way of us having the perfect date" 'Kara' conveyed to James before suggesting "I was thinking maybe Italian? I could fly us there and.."; "its okay I'd" the reporter said cutting 'her' off. "Just admit that something's changed for you" he prodded the reporter; "James" 'she' began as Alice thought 'crap I didn't think he'd find out this quickly' as he plowed ahead by saying "and-and don't tell me I'm wrong or that I'm imagining something cause I know you". 'Well you're wrong about that' Alice thought before giving an external sigh as Kara as James questioned "I thought this is what you wanted?" The 'reporter' replied by saying "it was" which prompted another question of "and now?" by James. "I..I don't know" came the answer to which James quipped "well its honest at least"; 'no' Alice thought giving an exasperated sigh as Kara 'it wasn't honest at all'. Thankfully Cat yelling "Ms. TESSMACHER!" broke any chance for the hybrid to beat herself up for lying and hearing the new secretary crying, she decided to see what had happened that left her in such a state.

"She cries more than Hailey Berry at award shows" came the wisecrack remark out of the CEO's mouth to 'Kara' to which 'she' asked Cat "well if you hate her so much why don't you fire her?" before pointing out "normally you'd ax an assistant the moment they brought you a lattee one degree off". "Oh Ke-erah" Cat bemoaned her ex-assistant before remarking "I don't even know what normal is anymore". 'I feel the same way' Alice thought but shook it off to ask "Ms. Grant what's wrong?" as Kara(as the hybrid knew the Kryptonian would want to know why Cat was acting so oddly). "What could be wrong?" she asked back before saying "I have followed every one of my passions, I've achieved everything I've wanted to achieve and I'm at the very top of my game". Then the CEO turned the tables on her protege "the question is Ke-erah what the hell is wrong with you? You're young, brilliant and have the world at your feet. You have the man you pined for, any job you wished for and you stand there blinking like a doe in the headlights. Frozen". "I'm.." began the answer by Alice ready to deny Cat's argument(as Kara), but coming to a realization 'she' said the opposite by saying "yeah you're right Ms. Grant; you are absolutely right. In some areas of my life I feel so strong and confident"(*thinking of her Saiyan powers and abilities*) and then.. in every other area-career, love-I.I don't know what to do".

"Dive" came the answer which prompted a confused "what do you mean..like into a lake?" by 'Kara' as she(as Alice) had no clue as to what that meant. "You're standing on the shore afraid to dive into the waters-afraid because you don't want to say goodbye to the mild-mannered love lorn Kara Danvers the sweet and dutiful assistant to Cat Grant" she told 'Kara'(as 'she' took a seat realizing Cat was right on). "You are standing out there looking out at your options- the icy blue water, the fast flowing river, and the choppy see and they all look very appealing to you because you're dying to go for a swim but you know that water is going to be cold and the journey is going to be hard and when you reach the other side, you will have become a new person and you are scared to meet that new version of yourself" Cat admonished her protege(as Alice thought 'its like she's reading my mind!') before continuing "now we all get used to our own personas. We're used to our own comfort zones..but trust me in order to live we must keep daring; keep diving". "Yeah" came the agreement from 'Kara' accepting the advice before emotionally saying "thank you Ms. Grant"; "you have 12 hours 13 minutes and 4 seconds tick tock" Cat stated reminding the reporter how much time 'she' had left causing 'her' to mutter "right".

Meanwhile back at the DEO, Bulla asked Winn "can we determine who was behind the attack from this destroyed drone?"; "this thing is like state of the state of the art" he replied to the hybrid before quipping "sounds like something my dad might've build on his more murdery moments". "We've acquired a partial print from the wreckage" Alex said leading to Pan asking her "who does the print belong to?" The sister of Kara pulled up an image on the screen and told them "John Corbyn; international assassin for hire. He's related to Intergang, Kaisey terrorists and the geocide in Courte Mortese. Want somebody high profile killed this is the guy to do it". "Wouldn't surprise me if that would make this Corybn a target for Hit" Vegeta muttered- remembering what Champa said during the tournament- to John which lead him to ask "but who would want Lena Luthor dead?"

That lead to Winn asking "hey where is Kara"; "trying with Trunks to talk Lena out of going through with the renaming ceremony" came the answer from Superman which led Alex to quip "sounds like she's as stubborn as her brother". 'Took the words right out of my mouth' Bulla thought as John said "I'll have Agents Danvers and Briefs on hand; this Corbyn doesn't seem like he cares who gets hurt as long as he gets his target". "That's for sure" Pan huffed in agreement before Superman said "Kara, Trunks and I will be there too" to John which lead Alex to whisper "don't you think you two should talk" in question. "Apparently you do" he grumbled back before walking over to the Man of Steel and said "people think we should talk; "oh what's there to talk about?" he asked right back before saying "you keep Kryptonite here John it could kill me it could kill Kara". "I would never let it be used like that" Mars' last Son told Superman to which he agreed "I know you wouldn't" before asking "but what happens if you're not in charge anymore? What happens if you get an order from a superior- the President herself..as long as you keep Kryptonite here I can't be a part of what you do". "Well that went well" came the sarcastic whisper of Vegeta to Alex after Superman walked away from John.

* * *

Meanwhile in National City, Trunks and 'Kara' were trying their best to convince Lena not to go through with the renaming ceremony; "your life is in serious danger" the hybrid argued to her "for all we know your brother is the one who hired Corbyn to kill you". "My brother is serving 32 consecutive life sentences" Lena refuted to Trunks before telling 'Kara' "guess I shouldn't be surprised there's not a bigger turnout". "Your taking an awful risk...going ahead and renaming the ceremony with your life in danger" said 'Kara' to which Trunks added "you don't have to go through with this. Renaming your company wouldn't mean a thing if you loss your life". "Won't have a life if I can't remake this company into something positive" Lena argued back to the hybrid not being dissuaded from her decision "all that it will be remembered for is Lex's madness". 'She does have a point there' Alice mentally communicated to Trunks to which he responded 'yeah but her stubbornness will get her killed'. Alice snapped out of her thoughts to use her powers to communicate with Alex asking her "where are you?" over her radio as Lena began her speech by saying "I wanna thank you all for coming".

Lex's sister beginning her speech was the signal for Alex to communicate "Bulla and I are in the main plaza. No sign of Corbyn"; "but the moment I sense him we spring into action". "Good; keep in touch and alert us the moment you sense him" Trunks radioed back as Lena continued her speech by saying "my brother hurt a lot of good innocent people. My family owes a debt not just to Metropolis but to everyone and I intend to pay that". Unbeknownst to anyone James walked into Lena's speech "by renaming my company L corp, we will usher in a new age of cooperation and community; together we will tried a brighter future" Lex's sister continued but was cut off by an explosion. "Damn it" Trunks cursed seeing the confusion "Bulla do you sense where Corbyn is?"; "I can't" she answered in a panicked tone. "He must be hiding" Alex deduced to which the hybrid said "let's go" to his daughter. Immediately the glasses were shed and in the place of the reporter was Supergirl.

Immediately Trunks sensed James amidst the chaos and seeing that he was going to be struck dead shouted "NO!" Alice used super-speed to protect the reporter with Supergirl's cape before ordering him to "GO!"; 'she' then heard Trunks loud cursing and saw that it came from a building about to collapse. Immediately, Alice flew to grip the building to prevent it from collapsing and sensing Superman's Ki quipped "you're late!' as Kara. "It was really bad traffic" Krypton's last Son apologized for his lateness as down below Bulla finally sensed Corybn's Ki and tracked him down alongside Alex. "We found him" Bulla communicated to Trunks; "I got eyes on Corybn" came the voice of Alex to 'Kara's' radio; "officer thank God" came the grateful voice of Lena thinking Corybn was there to help. What Lex's sister didn't expect was a pointed gun at her and she froze when Corybn fired it but Alex caught his wrist just in time causing the gunshot to go into the air. As both Alex and Bulla teamed up to take the assassin down, 'Kara' called out "Winn" on her radio(after Trunks asked "how bad is the damage?".

"Kara Corbyn took out the south-west retaining column; basically he targeted the building's one weak spot" came the explanation from Pan to which Winn quipped "just like that perfectly placed shot to take out the death star". "I don't need a Star Wars reference right now Winn I need a plan" fumed 'Kara' as Alice thought ('thank Dende I and a few others went with Monaka when he had a delivery to make in that particular dimension; otherwise I'd have no clue what he was talking about'). "If you repair the column the building should hold" came the advice from John; "repair it with what?" asked 'Kara' before looking down and suddenly said "I can fix the building". "Go go I got this!" Superman told 'her' to which Trunks amended "we got this". Alice flew down and picked up a steel beam like it was nothing as Alex and Bulla continued fighting. "Why did I agree to hold back my power?" Bulma's only daughter thought as she threw a haymaker "cause if I didn't Corybn would be dead". Alex was held in a chock-hold but she somersaulted over it and thrashed Corybn in the head as Superman and Trunks continued to hold the building.

"I can't hold this building's weight much longer without transforming" Trunks thought "Alice..hurry!" As if she heard, Trunks daughter saw where the gap was and used super-speed to put the pole in a triangular shape before searing it with heat vision. 'Come on' Alice mentally said praying that it would hold and when the building stopped shaking she sighed out a happy 'yes'. "She did it" Superman communicated out loud marveling at his 'niece's' work "of course she did it" Trunks stated mentally adding(with a great deal of pride and happiness) 'she IS my daughter after all'. "Watch out for that knife!" Bulla screamed at Alex seeing Corybn pull that out as his next weapon; she dodged it and continued to swipe at him but finally John caught her in another choke-hold with his gun as Alice landed. "LET HER GO!" came the angry demand from 'Kara'; "you're going to let me out of here?" he asked back. "Lex Luthor hired you to kill his sister didn't he?" 'Kara' questioned the assassin to which he said "Luthor still has resources and reach; he's rotting in maximum security now I'm leaving and there's nothing you can do!". "NO!" Bulla screamed thinking Alex had been shot but to everyone's surprise it was Lena and the target wasn't Alex it was Corybn. 'She saved Alex' a stunned 'Kara' thought but was quickly broken by the DEO saying "bullet went through and through but he needs a hospital; nice work Supergirl". "I had help" 'Kara' pointed out looking at Superman's silhouette figure. "The paramedics can take it from here" Trunks said then turning to Lena he said "thank you for saving her. It means a lot to both Supergirl and Ms. Danvers and Trunks told me to apologize to you. He was wrong and he's sorry"(dialog with heavy addition from Supergirl Season 2 Episode 1 " _The Adventures of Supergirl_ ").

Lena accepted the hybrid's thanks and apology with a nod after which he instant transmitted back to the lookout "what happened?" Gohan asked; "we took down the one targeting Lena" Trunks answered "guy by the name of John Corybn. He tried to kill her again at the renaming ceremony..." Noticing that the hybrid was tailing off Gohan asked "and what happened next"; "what I'm about to say is going to shock you but after Alice saved Lena's building she saw Alex being held up by Corbyn. Naturally she demanded that he let her go but then...Lena shot him". "NO WAY!" Gohan exclaimed which lead Dende to quip "guess that alleviates your doubts about her being different from Lex" with a chuckle. "Well what's going to happen now?" the hybrid asked Trunks after getting over the shock of discovering Lena was actually a good person; "Alice told Clark about what happened today at the rally as Kara" he answered "which means that he'll write a favorable article towards Lena. After that she still has to tell Cat what she wants to do and figure out a way to break up with James". "And after that then what?" Piccolo inquired "depends on whether Clark sticks around as Superman" Trunks replied "if he does then that'll be the perfect opportunity for Gohan and I to train in the Room of Spirit and Time so that we can beat Black and his allies". "What happens if Clark doesn't still around?" a concerned Gohan questioned; "we'll cross that bridge when we come to it" Trunks replied "but personally I think he's going to stick around at least for the immediate future".

Vegeta's son was right on both counts; when Clark presented the article to Lena it was a new day for Luthor Corp Lex's sister told the reporter "thank you Mr. Kent. This is exactly the kinda press my company needs after yesterday's attack and thank you for including that part of me shooting the guy; that'll teach Lex to mess with me. It'll be the laughing stock of cell block x". "Well its not exactly why I wrote it, I wrote it because it was the truth" the reporter told her "I was wrong about you Ms. Luthor; I'm sorry". Lena accepted the apology and told Clark "well if I can make a believer out of Clark Kent and Trunks Briefs there's hope yet". 'Yea' Alice thought but Lena's question of "what about you Ms. Danvers?" snapped her(as Kara) back to reality "I didn't see your name on the byline". "Uh...well like I said I'm not a reporter" 'Kara' said reminding Lex's sister of how 'she' introduced herself but Lena surprised 'her' by saying "you could've fooled me". She then more so asked "I hope this isn't the last time we talk?" as if she wanted to interact with 'Kara' again and sensing this(as Alice) 'she' conveyed it right back by saying "I hope not either".

Lena didn't know it but she helped 'Kara' in what 'she' truly wanted to do and when 'she' got back to Catco, 'she' told the boss "okay..I made up my mind". "43 minutes before the deadline this better be good" Cat dryly said; 'Kara' took a breath before 'she' told the boss "I want to be a reporter. I can't believe I didn't see it before; being a reporter is about connecting with people, its about finding hidden truths and sharing it with the world. It's about service" came the passionate explanation from 'Kara' "and telling the stories that need to be told in order to make the world a better, more comprehensible place and its going to make me the best version of myself because it will defiantly push me beyond my comfort zone...This is it for me..this is my calling". Cat's response to what her protege wanted to do was handing 'her' a manila folder; "open it" she told 'Kara'. Even though Alice could've used Kara's x-ray vision to easily see what was inside the folder she was handed, the hybrid was curious and when she opened it she asked Cat "is this my resume?"(as Kara).

Written on the top of the resume Kara had submitted 2 years earlier was the word REPORTER underlined and in red ink; "the minute you came in and interviewed as my assistant, I had an instinct about you so I scribbled reporter on your resume and stuffed it right here in this drawer and I hired you on the spot" came the explanation from Cat giving Alice the backstory. "You knew even then?" a surprised 'Kara' asked and when Cat replied with a "hmm" another question of "how?" was asked by her protege because Alice had to know. "Instincts" came the answer "and I guess I saw a little bit of myself in you; obviously not your strip mall wardrobe and I probably curse more in one day than you've cursed in your entire lifetime but..you have integrity to right wrongs and see justice done. You inspire me Kara..I can see the hero within you".

'Even back then for her to think that Kara could be a reporter and now she inspires her' thought Alice after the emotional confession 'I was wrong about you Cat' but she got back to her serious nature by telling 'Kara' "now get out and make me proud". "Thank you Ms. Grant" came the gratitude from 'Kara' but Alice wanted to really show that she was thankful and decided to communicate that by saying "you know you do have a really good instinct about other people. Just letting them know how to live their best lives that's.." "Please" Cat snorted cutting 'Kara' off "I'm just glad you decided to take the plunge it's actually good advice..for all of all". "You sure you're okay?" came the inquiry from 'Kara' noticing for the second time that something was off; "uhh I will be" she answered in a reassuring tone. Alice was now really worried about Cat's behavior but in light of what she just said, the hybrid decided not to read the CEO's mind. "Ms. Tessmacher" Cat called in a trembling tone; "I need you to come in here please I...need to make some calls". Shaking the concern from Cat off her mind, Alice knew that she couldn't put off what she needed to say to James as Kara. So when she saw him outside, 'Kara' joked "you know what's funny is on Krypton-by my age-I'd be a spinster". A awkward silence followed but 'Kara' finally said "I know I should have everything figured out by now but I don't; last year was all about figuring out how to be Supergirl and now(*sighs*) now it's time I figure out how to be Kara".(Pauses again before continuing) "You were right James; something has changed for me...you and me together that's all I wanted but now when I listen to my heart..I just..I know that we are best as friends".

Another pause followed that admission but finally the reporter told 'Kara' "and we will always be friends". Alice sighed grateful that he wasn't going to blame Trunks for this but rather just accepting the situation as it was unlike how it was in her timeline. "I was going to see Clark you wanna come?" 'Kara' immediately asked "no" James refused before clearing his throat "say hi for me". "OK" said 'Kara' as Alice figured 'he needs his space right now'. James watched as 'Kara' walked away from the relationship; "welcome to the DEO Mr. Shott" John told the son of Toyman shaking his hand. "Thank you Hank or Director Henshaw or what is it John or Martian Manhunter; what's the protocol around here?" he inquired wanting to know what to call his new boss by. "Sir will do just fine" John told him; "yes sir John.. Hank(quietly) nope. "Congratulations Winn" came the warm comment from 'Kara' to which Alex added "its good to have you officially on the team"."Now you officially can help us kick ass and administer true Justice" came the equally delighted comment from his girlfriend Pan; "oh I was just wondering-and this is not a deal-breaker whatsoever-but I had a sweet IRA over at Catco does that transfer over here and..I".

'Kara' giggled as Winn walked off with 'her' sister and John and looking at the headline asked Clark "doesn't bother you that I got top credit on this one does it? Not even a little bit". "Honestly I've never been more offended literally I'm flying home right now" he deadpanned but Alice sensed that it was a front and couldn't help her laughter; "no I'm very proud working alongside you. In fact I was thinking...that I stick around for a little while". "Really?" a surprised but pleased 'Kara' asked; "yea yeah I didn't realize how nice it was to be around someone like me you know? Just to be around family". "Me too" 'The Girl of Steel' conveyed happily to "and" Superman added "I know everything there is to know about Krypton from the archives and the fortress..but..I really like it when you tell me stories about home; you make it real..Soo...maybe while I'm here you can tell me more about my parents?" 'Kara' replied with an "of course; I would love nothing" while thinking 'I just hope I remember everything I was taught about them' as Alice. "Good" he softly said glad that his 'niece' agreed; "hey" came Alex's voice breaking the tender moment "I'm not sure if you're interested but there is an armed robbery on sixth and stack". Taking it as a sign to get to work Superman said "up up" to which 'Kara' finished with "and away" and the 2 flew off.

* * *

Alice did check in with her father as she flew off with Superman 'hey! Dad!' she mentally called out 'Alice where are you?' he asked. "With Superman he decided to stay for a while' she answered; 'kinda figured he would anyway Gohan and I are now going to train in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber" Trunks quipped. Alice would surprised that her father figured that Superman would stay awhile but like Cat had told her(as Kara) earlier, she figured he used instinct. 'Be safe' she mentally called out to her father; 'will do' he answered shutting off the communication. "Superman decided to stay" he told Gohan as soon as the conversation was over; "then there's no time to lose" Dende said seriously "the chamber is ready for the two of you to use". "Right" Goku's son said focusing himself; like his twin counterpart this was to be his first foray into the chamber and although he was intimidated, Gohan knew that it would make them stronger(hopefully enough to beat the enemies that threatened Mirai's future).

Unbeknownst to anyone, someone had snuck in and stole Corybn from National City's Hospital; "you're not in a hospital Mr. Corbyn. It's just as well all they could do was watch you die whereas here with me you have a chance at continued life" came a feminine voice. The place was a run down place hidden away; Corybn was hanging on by a thread and this woman knew it. "I press the red button and your ventilator shuts down, the pain will end and you will drift off into whatever after life you believe in" she told the barely conscious Corybn "but if I press the green button, I can promise you life. Blink once if you wanna live". He blinked and the woman smiled before telling Corybn "good choice; welcome to CADMUS" and pushed the green button. As the assassin was reinvigorated with life, the woman told him "John Corybn dies today; long live..Metallo"(dialog with heavy addition from Supergirl Season 2 Episode 1 " _The Adventures of Supergirl_ "); no one knew but the woman who had given Corybn new life would be the cause of major pain-not only physical(as Metallo would soon do) but also psychological.

Likewise Beerus delivered a similar message of oncoming doom to Gowasu in universe 10; he thought that with the death of the present version of Zamasu, Mirai's future would be safe but he was wrong. "So the future didn't changed?" the Supreme Kaioshin asked Beerus who fumed "enough with that subject!" in reply. "Did I say something rude?" he whispered to Whis afraid that he would be Haiked just like Zamasu; "everyone's blaming him for it and making him take responsibility" Beerus' assistant explained. "Shut up!" the Destroyer ordered Whis before calmly telling Gowasu "anyways that Zamasu, if I went to the future I could easily destroy him but..a Destroyer deity can't go through space-time". "I understand, I'll do something about it" Universe 10's Supreme Kai promised Beerus "it's because I appointed Zamasu as an apprentice that all of this is happening"(Dragon Ball Super episode 62 " _I'll protect this world! Trunks' Raging Super-Powered Rage Explodes_!"). Just like the woman who addressed Corbyn, Gowasu deciding to deal with his now evil student would cause even more physical and psychological pain...End Chapter

 **Outtro** : " _Hey its me Gohan! Trunks and I were training in the chamber but he broke out of it with his powers screaming Alice's name! Superman and John still are at loggerheads but in light of Alice and Kal almost dying will they set their differences aside? Lois Lane's voice: "meanwhile I'm here and a man this...woman calls Mirai is lying unconscious but he and another were healed by a bean! The leader who this bearded guy called 'Mai' and the other woman who I'm told is Cassie is going to try and kill this guy named Black..what? They're crazy..I just hope Clark will be okay..Gohan: "Next time on Dragon Girl Super: Last Children of Lost Worlds don't miss it_!

 **Author's Note** : **At long last I finished the adaptation of the season premiere of the show for my story. It's a bit short in comparison to the last chapter or previous chapters but the premiere didn't exactly give me much to work with. This I believe was because of the switch from CBS to the CW but I promise you guys, the next episode lends itself for me to write more. I guess it's because I had flashbacks to the early part of the Black arc and some of the Dawn of Justice movie in pt 1 and there wasn't anything I could do to advance the plot further other than Beerus' confrontation of Gowasu.**

 **Also I know that Monaka didn't make a delivery to the Star Wars dimension but if you read my previous work, I promised you a story documenting Alice's adventures. That occurred between episode 43 and 44 and 47/48 but the "visit" to Star Wars dimension occurs during the break between the end of the Polafu arc and the beginning of the Goku Black arc. Given that the franchise is as huge as both Dragon Ball and Supergirl I'm only focusing my attention on the LATEST movie. That is all that I will say without going into spoilers but it will explains why Alice knows about the Death Star reference Winn made.**

 **As I stated in the "Myriad" chapter of Dragon Girl Z, I found it hilarious that Cat made a reference to her real life hubby Harrison Ford and the fact that Winn continues to refer to Star Wars in this(and future episodes) is even better. In fact Star Wars also influenced Toryiama as well and there are several references to it in both the Dragon Ball/Dragon Ball Z manga and anime. There hasn't been any Star Wars references in Super(PSA please refer to Star Wars in Super Toryiama, Toryitoro and Toei!)but nevertheless Star Wars has inspired both Dragon Ball and Supergirl. Star Wars did pay homage to Dragon Ball in Revenge of the Sith specifically the Anakin(Vader)/Obi-One Kenobi lightsaber duel. Many fans say that it is their version of Super-Saiyan Goku v Full Power Frieza and it's not too hard to see why when take a side by side look at both fights. If you want a real in-depth video on their similarities Qaaman(aka Detective Q) has a video titled** **7 Similarities Of Dragon Ball & Star Warson Youtube and I HIGHLY recommend it.**

 **It's along the same "vein" that I have shifted to call Batman in the 3rd person(but it's not because I hate the hero). No the real reason lies in Warner Bros; they have decided that big time characters couldn't be used for TV. This is why Superman didn't appear until this season the show despite fans clamoring for him to be on it ALL of last year. Suicide Squad is another case in point; Deadshot, Harley Quinn and Amanda Waller were all part of both versions of task force x(that is the arrowverse and the MOS verse) but because of their namesake movie Warner Bros forced the executive producers/writers of Arrow to kill them. I am only following what the show itself did when Kara and Winn made their own references to the Caped Crusader AND at the time I wrote chapter one they hadn't which shows how much of a prognosticator I am! Thankfully I think Warner Brothers realize that DCTV can be a cash-cow so they've decided to ease up on their restrictions and no more is this evident than Supergirl's casting of Reign(the female Doomsday) as the big bad for season 3 and the much anticipated debut of the Arrowverse's Lois Lane. I'm beginning to get into spoilers for season 3 so I'm going stop right now and just say that I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**

 **References**

Supergirl Season 2 episode 1 " _The Adventures of Supergirl"  
_

Dragon Ball Super episode 34 " _Piccolo vs. Frost! Bet Everything on the Special Beam Cannon!",_ Dragon Ball Super episode 61 " _I'll protect this World! Trunks' Raging Super-Power Explosion!"_

Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters episode 151 " _Final Decisive Battle! A Conclusion in the Realm of the Kais!"_

 **Batman V Superman: Dawn of Justice**


	3. The Menace of Metallo! An Insane Plan p1

**_The Dragon Girl Series-Dragon Girl Super Volume 1: Alternate Universes and Timelines!_**

 _ **Superspeeder**_

 _ **Tagline:**_ _**Now a part of the Multiverse; Kara and Trunks must defend their Earth from sinister new threats while uniting with allies both old and new to protect other universes! Will the Relationship Survive?**_

 _ **Supergirl/Dragon Ball Z Crossover Kara D./Supergirl/Future Trunks(my version)/Alice Briefs(My OC as Kara D.)/Mon-El/Cassie Stanwick/Future Gohan(my version)**_

 _ **Romance/Drama(and humor as well)**_

 _ **Dragon Girl Super Volume 1: Alternate Universes and Timelines!**_

 _ **Bold= Universe 7 counterpart(Goku, Vegeta, Gohan etc.)**_

 _ **Author's Note: Before I get started I got to thank Warrior Emperor Z for following and favoring this story. I greatly appreciate the support and encourage everyone who reads this to also follow, favorite and leave a review to this story. Reviews are the only way I can improve my writing but don't be too harsh!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: "Hello, this is Metallo here to tell you that Superspeeder doesn't own us or any of the Dragon Ball characters. They belong to their respective owners so support the official release; if you believe that Superspeeder owns anything I will hurt you with my Kryptonite beam!**_

 _Last time on Dragon Girl Super(volume 1) Corbyn carried out another plan to try and take out Lena Luthor at the renaming ceremony only to be thwarted by Alice, Trunks and Superman but the surprising turn came when Lena shot Corbyn in the heart. With the threat nullified, Clark decided to stick around for a while with his supposed niece while Trunks and Gohan train. Meanwhile Beerus had a message for Gowasu and the Supreme Kai of Universe 10 promised to deal with his wayward student Zamasu. Unknown to everyone, Corbyn was rehabilitated by a woman who seems to be connected to CADMUS! What will happen when the revamped assassin now villain targets Alice and Clark and how will Black be dealt with in the future? Find out NOW!  
_

 **Chapter ? The Menace of Metallo; Mai(and Cassie's) Insane Mission Pt 1**

In the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Trunks and Gohan were going at it in terms of training and improving their power. At first Gohan was apprehensive because like his Universe 7 counterpart this was the first time he ever been in there. It was ironic when he thought about it, the hybrid had taught Trunks how to fight but now the student had become the teacher and it was him teaching Goku's son how to endure inside the chamber. At first Gohan struggled because the only comparable training he could compare it to was on Grand Kaio's planet but the chamber's climate changing on a dime signified how much different it was. After a few hours though Gohan got used to the climate changes that the chamber could've dished out and soon he and Trunks was going at it. "Try and sustain your super-saiyan 3 powers" Vegeta's son instructed Gohan; he complied and did everything to sustain that power.

He wanted to get it to a level of sustainability so that he(like Goku) could use that power without having to worry about the strain on his Ki. Trunks likewise followed suit by powering up to his maximum with the potential that Old Kai had unlocked months earlier. "How does this help us obtain divine energy" Gohan asked; "well you already had a taste when we did the ceremony" Trunks answered "now it's just a matter of you tapping into it". "What about the form your alternate self obtained" Gohan inquired; "I intend to get that but something has to seriously piss me off" Trunks answered darkly. He knew that his alternate self obtained it by anger and pain and Vegeta's son didn't want to experience the same so that he could obtain that new form. Gohan too secretly resolved to reach that form as well as they continued to train. On the outside world, several days passed while Trunks and Gohan trained inside the chamber. Outside, Piccolo was mediating by himself as Dende watched the chamber but they botn were thinking about what they were told by Trunks and Gohan when they had returned from Universe 7.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 **Dende and Piccolo were wondering what had happened to Trunks and Kara given that Earth's current guardian said that the others had returned. Suddenly the air shimmed around them and when they saw it was Trunks, Dende exclaimed "you're back". "Where's Kara?" Piccolo asked seeing that Kara was not with him or Gohan "and why is she here?" Gohan answered "all that will be explained in time"; "does this have to do with Champa's tournament" Dende inquired. "Yes" Trunks replied before turning to Piccolo and saying "you were right about warning us before we left; did you know that the opposing team was the universe I saved?" "WHAT?!" the ex-guardian exclaimed in disbelief "guess you didn't" Gohan quipped; "what do you mean that your opponents was the universe you saved?" Dende asked Trunks. He replied "exactly like I said Dende, and furthermore Piccolo was also right about history being different over there...Goku being alive is the most significant example.**

 **"Wait Goku's alive?" the shocked Ex-Guardian asked "how?"; "he was brought back because he wanted to fight in the WMAT tournament..which was organized by Videl" Gohan replied. "That's another thing" Trunks explained seeing the shock on the Namekian faces "in that universe, Videl blackmailed Gohan's alternative self to join the tournament because she threatened the exposure of his identity". "The Kid has a duel identity?" an amused Piccolo asked; "yea" Gohan softly answered "he called it the Great Saiyaman", "that timeline Videl never told her father about Gohan being Goku's son" Trunks went on to explain which lead Piccolo to quip "unlike what happened here". "The most shocking thing is that she..she and him married and had a daughter" Gohan painfully explained which drew a sharp gasp from Piccolo in a rare show of emotion for the stoic Namekian. "Wait..you're saying...that in that timeline..Pan's has both a mother and father?" Dende asked; "not only that but Hercule gave his blessings to the couple by building them a house and giving Goku a million Zeni for saving the world from Majin Buu" Trunks supplemented.**

 **That was another shock "wait Majin Buu became active in that world?" Piccolo asked remembering all too well Master Jailer's revelation; "yes" Trunks answered "Shin-the Supreme Kaio of Universe 7- and his assistant entered the tournament with the intent to find Babadi's goons..which were not too long in finding because one of them named Spopovich beat the crap out of Videl. After that his cohort drained the energy from Gohan's alternate self...it was chaos after that. They fought Babadi's henchmen which included Dabura but in the process the alternate version of dad gave in to his mind control". "He destroyed the stadium and killed millions just so that he could get a rematch with dad" Gohan continued seeing that Trunks didn't like telling this part "during their fight Buu became active. Dabura and Kabito were the first to fall and Supreme Kaio and I would've followed; Vegeta also sacrificed himself". "All because of universe 6 and 7 being twins all of that changed?" Dende asked "yes and there's more" Trunks answered "you know of the fusion dance?(*they nodded their heads yes*) "well in that world, alternate kid me and Goku's second son learned it. Their fusion even achieved Super-Saiyan 3"."How?" a shocked Piccolo asked "you'll be happy to know that it was you who drilled them to become stronger as Super-Saiyans.." Gohan began to which a surprised Dende asked "wait they're already Super-Saiyans?!"**

 **Trunks nodded yes and said "they fought Buu but he toyed with him resulting in him almost being killed until Gohan returned"; "but how did he recover?" Dende asked. "The alternate me was saved by Shin and Kabito who was revived with the Dragon Balls and brought to Supreme Kaio's dimension to release the Z sword..."; "just like I did" Trunks supplemented "he too got his potential unleashed but...still Buu tricked them..and in the end Goku had to be brought back by Old Kai and he along with Vegeta and Good Buu killed the evil one". "Wait what's the connection? How is Buu important to Champa's tournament?"; "he was one of Beerus' fighters until he fell asleep" Gohan replied "that was the second of many...odd things"."What was the first odd thing?" Piccolo asked "the original planet we came from still exists in this universe and there are saiyans there" came the blunt reply from Trunks which caused a loud "WHAT?!" by Dende "the ORIGINAL PLANET of the Saiyans".**

 **"Sadal" Trunks explained "it wasn't destroyed by infighting and they fight for justice instead of power. However they don't have tails and didn't know anything about the Super-Saiyan forms until Goku fought John..". "Wait Goku fought John?" Dende asked; "yes and he dominated as a mere Super-Saiyan" Trunks answered "it took all I got just to keep up with him and Goku dominating him as a mere Super-Saiyan..something wasn't right". "We didn't know how they could've gotten more powerful until Vegeta and Kyabe faced off" Gohan went on "after he taught Kyabe how to go super..." "Wait VEGETA actually taught someone?!" a shocked Piccolo inquired "he changed a lot" Trunks explained before turning grim "but then...he..showed Kyabe something greater than Super-Saiyan". "Divine energy in the form of Super-Saiyan Blue" Gohan supplemented; "that cannot be" Dende mumbled which caused Alice to break her silence by saying "you knew about the God forms and didn't tell my dad about it? Why?"**

 **Piccolo snapped "because that kind of power would've thrown this entire dimension out of balance!" to Alice. "When your father accessed a portion of it battling Kara we sealed it away because we rationalized that this dimension wasn't ready for it" Dende explained in a much calmer tone then the ex-guardian which caused him to inquire "which begs the question how the hell did he reacess that power?" Gohan replied by saying "all of us plus Alice joined together in the Super-Saiyan God ritural" which caused Piccolo to ask "couldn't you have used Kyabe and avoid the questioning by Goku?" "Whis said that he was ineligible because he came from a different universe" Gohan explained; "not that it did any good. The truth eventually came out anyway when my..alternate self came" Trunks grumbled. "Wait your alternate self?" Piccolo asked not liking the sound of this; "yes" Trunks answered "he came begging for help. His timeline which I guess is my former timeline had gone to hell again and mom..".**

 **"What happened to your mother in that universe?" a now concerned Dende asked; "she..she was killed" Trunks answered in a trembling voice "by a man she called Black" Gohan supplemented "when he came, we were shocked. Not only did he look like Dad but he also knew about Kara's heritage". "How?" Piccolo asked "that's not possible"; "that's what we wanted to know so we investigated" Trunks answered(after regaining himself emotionally). "Our search led us to Zamasu a Supreme Kaio apprentice from Universe 10..."; "wait Universe 10?" Dende repeated. "Yes that's one of the remaining universes though the number used to be 18.." Trunks explained which led to Piccolo asking "what happened to the other universes"."A child-like character called Zeno destroyed them-he's above everyone in the universe; even the Gods and the Supreme Kais fear him" Gohan bluntly stated to which Trunks quipped "given the fear on their faces I don't blame them for being scared". The Namekians were stunned by this revelation but Trunks wasn't finished "Goku being Goku challenged Zamasu to a spar and after he lost Kara had some choice words to him..what we didn't know was that he was harboring a hate for every mortal being and his loss to Goku as well as Kara's words brought it into the open".  
**

 **"What happened next.."Gohan growled "he became obsessed with both dad and Kara and when he found out about the Super Dragon Balls he used them to give him dad's body"; "you mean like Ginyu did" a fearful Dende asked remembering all too well the battle on Namek. "Worse he mastered Goku's techniques and gained a God like form of his own" Gohan stated "but before he did that he..killed that timeline's version of mom and Goten". "No" a horrified Piccolo gasped "that's not all" Trunks growled "he also killed Gowasu and used his time-ring"; "what's a time-ring?" Dende asked "simply put they're devices created to go to the past. They were in Gowasu's possession so he used that to go to the past after killing him" Gohan explained. "But how does this relate to Kara and why she(*points to Alice*) is here?" Piccolo asked, "using the time ring Black as he is now called went back and recruited Gowasu after killing him. They then used the Super Dragon Balls a second time to wish for immortality for Zamasu. When he overwhelmed dad with his..version of Super-Saiyan Blue Zamasu and 3 other figures appeared".**

 **"Who were they?" Piccolo asked "Bianca an apprentice of Selena who herself was an enemy of Supergirl" Trunks answered "that's impossible" Dende muttered "Kara never battled a witch named Selena here". "Exactly" Gohan said "but not only that..the other figure was a version of Superman that didn't even know Kara existed on Earth as either her human or super-hero identity" Trunks growled; "no..no way" Piccolo muttered no completely in shock "how is this possible?" Dende asked. "Well" Alice said picking up the explanation "we found out Black used his time ring to...recruit them to satisfy his obsession with Kara..including a version of Superman that not only didn't know of Kara but also was responsible for murdering General Zod". "That certainly didn't happen here" Dende mused "irregardless it prompted that version of the Dark Night's feud with him an event which also didn't happen here. What we didn't know is that Luthor was behind this" Trunks growled. "Luthor?" Piccolo asked "as in Lex Luthor"; "is there any other Luthors we know of?" Vegeta's son dryly asked. "Luthor influenced those two to fight but as always he had a back-up plan" Gohan snarled; "what was that?" Dende asked worriedly. "He experimented on Zod's dead body in violation of Kryptonian law to create..a God-lite monster of his own he called Doomsday" spat Trunks to which Alice added "he beat Kara senselessly but what we didn't expect was 2 alternate versions of Supergirl showing up as well". "Wait 2 alternate versions of Supergirl?" Dende repeated making sure he heard that correctly "yes" Trunks answered "but we didn't find out who they were until we got back". "Who were they?" Piccolo asked "Eliza and Indigo" Trunks answered "no..no way" Dende stammered in disbelief "how".**

 **"Eliza showed us an old tattered uniform and blond wig which we immediately matched up with the first Supergirl" Alice explained "which means that she was once her" Trunks supplemented. "What about Indigo?" Dende asked "how was she Supergirl?"; "Gowasu informed Zamasu of Super-Saiyan Blue thanks to an innovation called Godtube" Gohan explained "and Bulma being curious she decided to do an investigation of her own regarding the second Supergirl". "Mom found out that Indigo was Supergirl because Godtube had a clip of her being a TV show called Smallville. Back in the day Indigo was Supergirl" Trunks explained which lead to Dende asked "but how did they get to your alternate self's timeline?". "The engagement ring I gave Kara is a replica of Clark's one in the Fortress and I think that functioned as a time ring bringing those versions of Supergirl there" Trunks answerd "which leads to where we are now. The alternate version of mom needs time to refuel the time machine and we all are training to get stronger".**

 **"What are you saying Trunks?" Dende asked "only this. Kara is staying with me and Gohan in Universe 7 when we eventually return" he replied; "and Alice?" Piccolo asked. "She will become both Kara and Supergirl to the human world" the hybrid told him and before he could protest Trunks IT'ed himself and her away to Kara's apartment leaving Gohan behind to try and explain his reasoning behind that decision. END FLASHBACK** It took a lot of convincing on Gohan's part to explain Trunks's reasoning; "no one(outside of the immediate group) even knew that Universe 7 was the time-line Trunks saved and no one of Kara's friends knows of the events in their universe that occurred after the Cell Games" he argued "as long as CADMUS(or anyone else for that matter) is in the dark about **Dad's** recent revival, **he** (and **Vegeta** ) gaining Deity-lite status-thanks to Super-Saiyan Blue, and the knowledge that no one knows Planet Sadal hasn't been destroyed then there's nothing to worry about". Piccolo conceded to his former student's argument but privately the Namekian wasn't convinced; he feared what would happen should something expose Alice as both Kara and Supergirl and the moment that happened everything would come apart and even Alice's secret of being Kara's daughter(which he and Dende had been faithfully keeping) would be exposed. For now though, the Ex-Guardian of Earth would support this decision because he knew that National City still needed both Supergirl and Kara.

* * *

If Piccolo's worry was a test on Alice's part then she was passing with flying colors; "I hope to God she shows up" the firefighter uttered in prayer hoping that Supergirl would show; incidentally this was the same firefighter that was there the day Kara was exposed to Red K. When he saw Superman alongside the female he quipped "even better"; 'Kara'(as Alice) and Clark flew to the scene of the fire and she asked him "do you want to do the honors?" Krypton's last son replied "eh I got to look cool last time" which indicated that he wanted 'Kara' to have a turn. Then he told 'her' "I'll handle the cloud you give them what they need"; Alice used Kara's freeze breath powers(while at the same time marveling at how proficient she was in using it) to change the atmosphere while Superman used super-speed to whip clouds together. The result of both was rain which extinguished the fires and relishing in the cheers of the crowd(because of her Saiyan DNA) Alice asked "does this ever get old?" to Clark as 'Kara' with a giggle. "If it does I'll let you know" he answered before hearing a siren go off thanks to Super-Hearing. "That's our cue" Clark said to 'her' and they took off again(Alice knew what he really was saying was that there was another situation where their help was needed).

The situation was a robbery and when the robber's cohort showed up in his car he ordered the driver "MOVE MOVE" knowing that the authorities were going to be called. They didn't expect to be stopped; "what's the hurry" asked 'Supergirl' in a somewhat cocky tone after stopping them(as Alice let her 'inner saiyan' speak through Kara). The robbers panicked and tried to reverse but was stopped by Superman on the other end who sheepishly told the robbers "oh..uh I'm with her"(indicating his 'niece'). "Uh I think I may have scratched your bumper here" Clark joked to the robbers who opened fire on both him and 'Kara' with their gunfire. Seeing that the gunfire wasn't affecting either of them, one of the robbers tried to punch the Man of Steel on the shoulder but he only ending up breaking his hand. "See now if the bullets don't work right? Why the punching?" Superman rhetorically asked the robber who tried to hurt him(after hoisting him to his chest) pointing out his stupidity. Then emulating Marvel's merchant with a mouth(i.e. self-awareness) Superman said "never understood that" after a simple knockout. Alice on the other hand just threw a kick at the would-be robber which knocked him out before skipping over to Krypton's last son and squealing "I'm having a really good day" and it was true.

Not only was it too easy but Alice was genually enjoying having Superman with her because it made her work(as Kara) that much easier. Plus Alice also enjoyed re-connecting with him and of course she also enjoyed beating the crap out of hapless robbers-a trait passed down to the hybrid from Vegeta(although he was destroying lives under Frieza, whereas Alice was saving lives as Supergirl). Superman felt the same way and said "me to" to his 'niece' when John's voice fumingly came in her ear piece saying "when you two are done showboating, there's a renegade cregorian in Renoside Park". "We're on it Hank" came the voice of 'Kara' indicating that 'she' and Superman got it covered before they took off. "We're on it" the DEO head silently fumed which caused Winn to quip "grumpy" and Pan to mutter "and jealous". "Eyes on the keys" John ordered not wanting to discuss his ongoing feud with Superman; "sir yes sir" Winn saluted in response "our bad" Bulla meekly apologized.

Pan however wouldn't be dissuaded and pressed John by saying "look just because she is spending some quality time with Superman doesn't mean you have to be such an ass to him". Alex jumped on top of Pan's comment by pointing out "you promised Kara that you be nicer when cousin was around" to which John retorted "I said I would try". "Well try harder dammit" Pan cursed John to which her boyfriend quoted "do or do not there is no try". Irradiated by yet another Star Wars reference John asked the IT pro "exactly how badly did you want this job Mr. Shott?"; "he'll be leaving town sure I'm sure" Alex said(which saved Winn from explaining) "so until then.."('Kara's' voice over the earpiece(gleeful tone) "who-hoo!" followed by laughter). "I'll be in the armory shooting of something" John said to Alex to which Winn dryly commented "that sounds relaxing"; "Manhunter's definitely emulating Dad whenever he's angry about something" Bulla sadly sighed to which Pan muttered "which is like all the time".

While one John went to the armory to cool off his anger, another John was experiencing something else entirely. The mysterious lady told him "time to wake up Mr. Corbin" before giving a nod to another associate who fired a gun at him. He cried out in pain before groaning "I feel strange"; "I can only imagine" the woman said understanding exactly what the assassin was going through. Corbin then broke the shackles like it was nothing and disabled the device; "I'm calling security" the cohort fearfully told the lady unnerved by what he just witnessed. "We don't need the men with guns down here do we John?" she asked him; but Corbin wanted answers and harshly asked "how did I do that?" The woman grabbed a pair of glasses and replied "let me give you a little context. Kryptonians tried to kill you; we salvaged you and modified you and resurrected you".

John then asked the woman "and who are you?"; she replied "merely a doctor. I'm a member of an organization called CADMUS..and you".(*the doctor continued*).."you were what we've been waiting for Mr. Corbin". The associate who shot John doubtfully told the doctor "I don't believe he's ready"; "is that true John? Are you not ready to become the man who saved the world from an alien menace?" she asked the assassin before touching his chest which to his shock glowed green. "What did you do to me?" Corbin fearfully asked the doctor; "I've given you a gift" she answered "I've given you life with the very thing that will bring your enemies death. I've given you a second chance..I've given you a cause"(dialog with addition from Supergirl Season 2 episode 2 " _Last Children of Krypton_ ").

* * *

In universe 7, **Bulma** had finally refueled the time machine and was thinking about the battle that laid in the future; 'hold on Trunks' **she** thought, I'm sure **Vegeta** and **Goku** will defeat them'(meaning Black and Zamasu). Similarly, Future Bulma thought the same as she finished refueling Alice's time machine, only she thought 'hold on Mira and Cassie; I know Kara, Trunks and Gohan are going to beat them!' As Roshi was creating the pot Goku needed to seal away Zamasu for good, Kara decided to get stronger the only way she knew how; solar intake. Quietly sneaking off, the Kryptonian flew above Earth's atmosphere and began to absorb sun light. "I can't train and become stronger the same way Gohan my fiance and **Vegeta** can and I certainly can't learn the Mafuba like **Goku** " Kara mused before plunging into the Sun's core then resolved "I have to beat them. Not only because Trunks is counting on me but the alternate version of my cousin in spite of all that is different between him and I".

Speaking of which, Dende and Mr. Popo was watching the Universe 7 counterpart of the Time Chamber when suddenly **Vegeta** came out but **he** didn't do it in the 'traditional' way; **he** busted out of the entire chamber with **his** sheer power. **Dende** was shocked, **Super Buu and Gotenks(as a Super-Saiyan 3)** merely escaped the chamber with their shout, but **Vegeta**.. **he** busted it in his **BASE FORM**. " **V..Vegeta** " was the only thing Earth's guardian could say regarding the Saiyan Prince's incredible power before he wordlessly blasted off. At last Roshi finished the pot and gave it to his student; "thanks a lot Master Roshi" a grateful **Goku** said to the turtle hermit/pervert. "Go show the future world the strength of Kami Style!"(Dragon Ball Super episode 63 " _Don't Defy Saiyan Blood! Vegeta's Heroic Battle Begins_!") he told the Saiyan who chuckled and said "well I'm off" and instant transmitted back to Capsule Corps.

Meanwhile in the future counterpart of Universe 7, Jan finally brought Lois to the hideout; "what is this place" the ever so curious reporter asked aloud. "This is where we are hiding" son of Fred and Sylvia(who was brought to that timeline thanks to the time ring); "hiding? From what?" Clark's girlfriend asked. "It's a long story involving him" came the voice of the recovered Cassie Stanwick pointing to Mirai's unconscious and bandaged body while at the same time not telling Lois anything about the dimension she found herself in 'since' Cassie figured 'Lois doesn't know a thing about Black, time travel, Saiyans, Supreme Kaioshins, Destroyer deities and most importantly Supergirl'. It didn't matter anyway because the sight of Blue Haired Trunks' bandaged body made Lois gag(as she recalled all too well what happened to Clark on the _Black Zero)_ before she asked "what..what happened to him".

"He got hurt real bad fighting that..murderer" Jan answered holding back a curse word; "how long has he been like this?" the reporter asked. "Honestly with all the crap that we've been going through I've honestly lost count" Cassie sadly sighed when Future Mai came in and seeing her Lois asked "who's she?" Haru proudly replied "our protector";"her name is Mai and she took orphans like Haru and Maki in after Black slaughtered their families" Jan explained struggling to hold back his anger as he thought of what the body stealer did. Lois gasped in horror as the only thing she could compare that too was Zod threatening to incinerate a family before her now boyfriend was forced to kill him.

"Trunks here's a senzu bean" Mai said "eat up"; "hey what did you give him?" Lois inquired from the resistance leader. "Basically it's medicine that can heal a person from any injury" Cassie replied before beginning to walk out with Mai(as Lois thought 'if we had that, Clark wouldn't have been at Zod's mercy). However seeing the both of them leaving she asked "hey where are you going?"; "to kill Black. I'll show him the consequences of defying the Gods" Cassie replied in a cold voice(the warrior knew because Mai told her where Black was as she cleaned up Cassie's armor). The reporter thought they were completely crazy 'then again' she thought 'I've seen crazier'(remembering how she was saved from being killed by the Sentry on Clark's alien ship when he used his heat vision to cauterize the wound it gave her). In the end curiosity won over reasoning, and Lois decided to follow them(dialog with addition from Dragon Ball Super episode 63 " _Don't Defy Saiyan Blood! Vegeta's Heroic Battle Begins_!").

* * *

They were similar amounts of worry regarding where Alice was; "I think we should take out the Cregorian on our own" Bulla had told Alex after efforts by both she and Vegeta to contact her mentally failed(Alice simply blocked it). The DEO Agent sighed and gathered other agents to do just that even telling them "lets go" when she heard a woosh. "Supergirl we haven't heard from you, we were just about to leave to catch the Cregori"; "oh we just shoved that little guy in containment" Superman told Alex in a very non-nonchalant tone to which 'Kara' said "yea" in agreement. "You had us worried Kara!" Bulla exclaimed exasperated that her niece would do something like this but Alex simply told the other agents "stand down guys" seeing as they were about to do something drastic. "I'm sorry" came the apology from 'Kara' -though the tone she used suggested that it wasn't sincere- before squealing "Team Krypton was having hashtag too much fun! I mean I've always loved being Supergirl but today..". "Next time it would be nice if you followed protocol and alerted us that an alien combative was no longer a threat" John said cutting 'Kara' off in a reprimanding tone before reminding 'her' "you're cousin may not work for the DEO but you still do". "Sorry" 'Kara' apologized this time being sincere "we were just having..";"hashtag too much fan we know" John fumed to which Bulla said "alright no need to stick the knife in again".

Just then the lights went off "uh energy drain coming from the holding area..again" came the voice of Winn which caused Vegeta to fume "this alien is seriously pissing me off. Every-time the power goes out I lose out on precious training!" "Calm down grandpa" Alice mentally communicated to the Saiyan prince before asking "Winn how long has this been going on?" as Kara. "It started happening last night" he replied; "all resources at the DEO suddenly diverted to him" Alex explained. "You're exposing him to Kryptonite?" Superman asked John "he's a survivor not a prisoner"; "it's a precaution" Mars Last son said defensively "we don't know anything about him". "He's right Superman" Pan sighed, she didn't like it but it was for their own good until they figured out what their alien friend was.

The lights came on and Winn exclaimed "woah power is back on at 100%" to which Alex pointed out "his vitals jumped again. It's at the same rate as the power drain". "He's repairing himself at a cellular level?" Superman inquired, Alex confirmed the answer as yes by saying "it's like photosynthesis. He's absorbing the electrical energy and converting them into chemical energy". "Great" Vegeta moaned knowing what this meant "an accelerated healing factor"; "you should test his levels again now that he's...". "We've got this Superman" John calmly said cutting Krypton's last statement short; "I'm sure you do" he tersely said with a slight scoff before softly telling 'Kara' "I should go".

"I know the two of you aren't the best of friends but you promised you'd be nice to him while he's here" fumed 'Kara' to the boss to which Winn pointed out "actually he said he would try". "How..how is it hard to be nice to Superman? He's Superman!" came the comeback to John from 'Kara'; "if it means that much to you we will get along" he said before walking away. "Thank you" 'Kara' said with a sigh after which Alex asked "we still on for sister night?(*reminding her*) Veep and training?" "Yep of course" came the answer(as Pan was the one who informed Alice of what Kara was originally planning for sister night) then remembered something and asked "do you know it's Clark's favorite show too?" A surprised Alex asked "is Clark coming for sister night?"; "yeah" came the answer from 'Kara' before 'she' pointed out "he is in town and he's family". "The more the merrier" said Alex seemingly in acceptance(even though Alice didn't ask her if Clark could come to sister night) but for her sake she wouldn't say anything. Vegeta however wasn't fooled and thought 'something tells me that John is not the only one mad because my granddaughter is spending so much time with the Kryptonian as my son's mate'.

When 'Kara' got back to work, Clark decided to join 'her'. "First day as a reporter which is five times more exciting than buying school supplies" an excited 'Kara' was saying to Clark before adding "which look I did that". "I see that" he bantered back; "I got a reporter pad for taking reporting notes" Alice squealed; then what was happening truly hit the hybrid and she uttered "I'm a reporter now" as Kara. Clark saw the tell-tale signs of anxiety and said "Kara Kara"(*Alice stops*)"you're going to do great". "I hope so" came the nervous reply "I really don't want to disappoint.."; "Kara" came the voice of Cat ending the 'everyone' part 'she' was going to say to Clark. "Do you think I could trouble you for a minute?" the most powerful woman in National City asked; Alice figured it must've been big if Cat was using the correct pronunciation Kara's name(as Cat used called her Kee-rah) and seeing that 'she' was nervous Clark uttered a "good luck".

Cat gave a flirtatious wag of her fingers and watched Clark walk away; "oh watching Clark Kent walk away is like transcendental mediation. All of your worries, all of your concerns in life they just(*sighs*) fall away" she cooed. "That's..glad to hear it" was the only thing 'Kara' could say in response; Alice used all of her restraint not to reprimand Cat on her thoughts of potentially jumping Clark and during her love-induced confession, the hybrid repeadily thought 'Dende if you're hearing this please kill her'. "Kara I would like to introduce you to your new boss" Cat informally said; "really that's wonderful cause when they get here I'm ready for action". "I like your view Cat very clear" came a male's voice to which she bantered "I'm sure that's the first and last time you will complement my view on anything". "Snapper Carr meet Kara Danvers"; "hi sir" 'she' said extending her hand to shake but he didn't as Cat continued "Snapper will be running the investigative team at Catco magazines. He is one of the best journalists I've ever known and he has the apparel to match-shabby not so sheek.

"Mr. Carr its an honor to meet you; I've read your series on corruption in the mayor's office..it won the Pulitzer" Alice gushed as she knew who he was thanks to Kara's memories; "Kara will be your new stringer, teach her well" Cat instructed. "I am so excited to get started; I will work on this harder than I worked on any..(*Snapper walks away*) anything else ever before..did that go well?" asked 'Kara' seeing that she was being snubbed. "Uh yes..yes he really liked you" came the answer from Cat though it was somewhat disingenuous before ordering her "now run along".

The whole day was like this in fact; Snapper saying absolutely nothing to his new stringer. Alice just chalked it off to him having a bad day so she decided not to worry about it. In any case, Clark was coming to sister night and Trunks daughter was looking forward to it. " So does Clark like red or white?" Alex inquired wanting to know what type of wine Clark preferred. "Oh none for him" came the answer before hearing the door knock(indicating he had arrived). 'Kara' then went on to explain "alcohol doesn't affect Kryptonians but he still won't drink and fly he's a big big nerd" before opening the door and saying "perfect timing"(while at the same time making a subtle dig at how Clark was late in arriving to help during the whole L Corp renaming ceremony). "Hey Clark" Alex greeted; "hey Alex" he greeted back before asking "um could you give Kara and a me a moment together?"

She replied with an "of course"; "thanks" then turning to 'Kara' and saying "listen um..there's something we need to discuss". "It's okay; you're going back to Metropolis" said 'Kara' in understanding. "Yea" he confirmed "it's time"; "yep" was the only thing 'she' could say although Alice really didn't want Clark to go. She had gotten used to his presence and with her father leaving to go back to fight in his alternate self's timeline, Alice needed another source of stability. She communicated that need to him by saying "I just..I thought you'd stay for a couple days longer"; "and I would love to" Clark stated understanding that desire "but I got to get back to Lois, and to the planet and..Metropolis needs its hero too". "I understand" Alice said the 'Kara' mask coming right back on; 'besides' she thought 'I don't think I could live with myself if Lois, and Metropolis gets hurt in his absence simply because I as Kara want him here with me and truth is he could never take dad's place'. A news bulletin of "head shelf-er on the National City bridge; emergency personal is in route. A bridge closure is in effect".

"One last team-up?" asked 'Kara' to Clark and he chuckled indicating a 'yes' to Alice. They flew to the bridge where they saw a man hanging off it; "sir, sir you don't want to do this" the 'Girl of Steel' said to him. The man turned around causing 'Kara' to mutter "Corbin" in recognition and a 'how the hell is he still alive? Lena shot him!' thought from Alice. The answer came when he burned through his shirt revealing Kryptonite before shooting a beam at Superman(crippling him) before saying "no; Metallo" to 'Kara'. Metallo(as he now called himself) shot off another Kryptonite beam at Clark causing him to scream in pain and getting mad, Alice threw a punch at the villain but instead of him being hurt he absorbed it like it was nothing. 'No Way!' Alice thought before Corbin backhanded her causing her to cry out in pain. 'That hurt' the hybrid thought to herself 'that actually hurt' as Corbin once again advanced to Superman and began to punch him in the face before grabbing him and giving him direct exposure to Kryptonite.

Alice recovered from Metallo's blow and shot Kara's heat vision at him thinking it would incinerate him but to her shock, his hand blocked the attack(although it did manage to burn the villain's skin). He then shot another Kryptonite beam but Alice evaded the attack and ducked behind a car. She then began to push the car towards Corbin(as he shot off more Kryptonite beams). Finally he decided to downright stop the car entirely which caused Alice to realize that Corbin received more than a cosmetic change; he gained super-strength too. Infuriated she stood atop of a car and Metallo used this as an opportunity to give her a direct strike which caused 'Kara' to fall to the ground crippled by it's effect. 'Dad...please...help me' a weakened Alice mentally called out as Corbin sneered "I was shot in the back; at least you'll see your death coming" to 'Kara' as he prepared the kill shot when a revitalized(and pissed off) Superman shoved him away his screams the last thing being heard. "Kara" he muttered before he picked 'her' up and flying off(dialog with addition from Supergirl Season 2 episode 2 " _Last Children of Krypton_ ").

"Alice" Trunks shouted in the chamber after hearing his daughter's cry of distress; "what happened to Alice?" Gohan asked his student; Goku's son was sparring with him when Trunks suddenly shouted his daughter's name. "She's hurt" a panicked Trunks answered "someone's hurt her and she needs me NOW!"; "Trunks wait!" Gohan called "our time is not up yet; we can't leave until our year is up!" The son of Vegeta didn't hear Gohan for he was reminded too much of the injuries Alice had suffered in Mirai's timeline and how helpless Trunks was in failing to protect her due to being overwhelmed by the sheer power of Black and his allies.

'No' he silently resolved 'I won't allow that to happen again in our dimension' and began to power increase in Trunks' strength as well as his anger at the person who hurt Alice destroyed the chamber (just like the alternate version of his dad did). "Trunks!" Piccolo exclaimed seeing his pissed off state, the ruined time-chamber and wondering what had happened. "Heal me Dende; my daughter is hurt and she needs me" Trunks said. Earth's guardian complied and healed the hybrid back to full power and after being healed he concentrated on Alice's fading energy signal and Instant Transmitted away. "How did Alice get hurt?" Piccolo asked Gohan; "I don't know but I do know that whoever did it to her will be sorry" he darkly answered. Trunks arrived to find Superman flying with his daughter; "who did this to her?" Trunks asked him seething at the site of her unconscious body.

Clark was taken off guard by the site of the pissed of half-saiyan but said "Corbin" in reply. "I thought he was dead" Trunks stated remembering Lena shooting him "so how did he hurt Kara?" "Apparently" came the answer "someone got a hold of him and...gave him an upgrade; he now calls himself Metallo. As to how he hurt Kara, he used Kryptonite". That pushed Trunks' anger over the edge and he growled "I...won't..let..him..get away..with THIS...GRR". Lightening suddenly began to crackle in the clear night sky and the waters of National City began to swell as Trunks continued to growl "I..won't"; he then let out a loud "AHHH!"(Dragon Ball Z episode 95 " _Transformed at Last_ ") Superman was amazed(and somewhat horrified) at the change; Trunks turned Super-Saiyan but his aura was now blue. The hybrid was so mad, that he didn't notice that he had involuntarily transformed into Super-Saiyan Rage the same form Mirai had achieved. "Mark my words Kal-El mark them well; Metallo's going to suffer for what he's done"(dialog with change from Dragon Ball Super episode 7 "" _How Dare You Do That To My Bulma! Vegeta's Metamorphosis of Fury_?)" the now Super-Saiyan Rage Trunks angrily vowed to the Man of Steel. He whispered "what power; he must be really mad if he called me by my birth name" before Trunks calmed down and engulf 'Kara' with a Ki blast which successfully revived her.

"Wha what happened?" a woozy 'Kara' asked then seeing the site of the demi-saiyan 'she' asked "Trunks?" He acknowledged his name being called and told 'Kara' "you'll be okay but we need to get back to the DEO". Then turning to Superman Trunks said "you and Kara grab on to my shoulder"; Krypton's last son complied and when he did, the demi-saiyan transported them outside the new DEO headquarters using IT. Superman and Trunks still had to fly a still somewhat woozy 'Kryptonian' inside due to the injuries Metallo had inflicted; "Kara!" Alex exclaimed seeing 'her' injured stated. "Are you okay?" a panicked Bulla asked 'Kara'; "what happened to you?" Pan inquired in an equally concerned tone. 'Kara' answered by saying "I'm fine; I'm just a little dizzy"; "as for what happened she was attacked and overpowered". "But how?" Bulla asked; Superman said "you told me that only the DEO had access to Kryptonite, so how do you explain what just happened out there?" to John. When the last Son of Mars didn't answer, he answered Bulla's question by saying "a Kryptonite charged Cyborg almost killed Kara. Almost killed me!"

"Who? Who did this?" Vegeta simmered angrily; "Corbin although he goes by Metallo now" Trunks answered before turning to Manhunter and angrily growled "what I'd like to know is how the hell he got a hold of Kryptonite". "Start talking John!" Superman angrily demanded; "a shipment went missing 4 months ago. We've done all we can to find it" came the answer from him causing 'Kara' to repeat "4 months ago?" in question and a "went missing" from Superman. "Stolen" came the correction from Alex; "who stole it?" asked Trunks, "at first we taught it was an inside job but everyone on the transport came clean" the DEO agent explained which caused Superman to realize "so you have a mole" in question. "We don't know that" said John not wanting to jump to conclusions; "sounds like a mole to me" Vegeta scoffed irately "if you ask me, all of this crap could've been prevented if all the Kryptonite had been destroyed". Superman jumped on Vegeta's statement by saying(to John) "if you have gotten rid of it when I told you"; "we would've been helpless when Non and Astra launched Myriad" he rebutted before adding "or have you forgotten it was a force even the Man of Steel couldn't defeat?" in question to him.

That last remark caused Superman to give John a violent shove which caused Winn to quip "oh Superman and Martian Manhunter are going to fight this is terrible.(*changes his mind*) This is awesome"; "Winn please! The last thing we need now is for those two to start trading blows" Pan reprimanded her boyfriend recalling-thanks to Alice- that it was a feud like this that caused the alternate version of Superman and Gotham's Dark Knight to come to blows. "We have given our lives to protect the people of Earth; if you cared about Kara at all" Superman growled which caused John to grab his hand and hiss "watch what you say" in warning. "Or what?" Krypton's last son angrily asked in a challenging tone and just when it seemed like they were going to come to blows, the TV monitors at the DEO came on.

"People of National City, the Earth has been stolen from us and the enemy has come in the guise of heroes" came a distorted voice before images of Supergirl and Trunks came on the screen causing Vegeta to exclaim "what the hell is this?" The Demi-Saiyan seethed as he watched footage of the damage Kara had caused during the battle with Astra and while she was under the influence of Red K as the voice continued "they say they come in peace to protect us from ourselves. But how long will it be before these Gods decide to rule instead of serve?"(it asked). "We are the antidote to their poisoning; we are the scientists who will show what humans are capable of. Those who side with the invaders will not be spared; you cannot stop us, we are everywhere" the voice continued before it declared "we are CADMUS". "CADMUS" Superman repeated after the broadcast to which Winn added "announcing themselves to the world" and John finished by saying "declaring open war". Alice knew what this meant and said "they want to kill us; all of us" as Kara to which Trunks snarled "it wouldn't surprise me if they were the ones that gave Corbin his..upgrade"(*vowing*)"I'll make them pay for what they did".

Bulla then said "um I hate to say this but I think we're forgetting something very important"; "what?" Trunks asked to which Alex reminded "CADMUS has my father. If they turned John Corbin into Metallo what do you think they've done with him?" Vegeta spoke up to calm his raging son by stating "I hate to say it but she's right; for all we know they've probably tortured or worse brainwashed him for information". Wanting to calm Alex's worry(because Vegeta's intuition was usually spot on), 'Kara' said "we'll find him"; "and stop them" Superman vowed. "How?" came the question from Winn to which Trunks added "we don't know anything about who CADMUS' leaders are and all of your punches and Kryptonian based abilities didn't even make him flinch!" Superman analytically replied "Metallo isn't just flesh and blood anymore; Cadmus has given him a metal exoskeleton and traces of the alloy adentium when I hit him". "That explains why everything you threw at that Kryptonian android didn't work" Vegeta said silently impressed by Superman's intelligence.

John carefully pondered the explanation before he offered a proposal by saying "I can analyze it at the Fortress of Solitude". "Agent Shott get Non and Astra's anti-kryptonite technology out of storage, see if you can improve upon it for our two friends here" Manhunter ordered Winn(to which Alice thought 'never thought we'd be using this again). He excitedly(yet fearfully) stammered "I.I get to make Superman's new suit?" in question to which the said Kryptonian quipped "no pressure"; "don't worry" Pan whispered in his ear "I'll help you". "I'll go and inform some..friends about what happened" Trunks said referring to Gohan, Piccolo and Dende "they need to know who it was that hurt Kara and Superman"; "when we come up with a plan of action, we'll let you know" Bulla promised to which the demi-saiyan nodded and instant transmitted away. John waited until Trunks was gone to catch up with a retreating Man of Steel; "Superman" he called "this thing is bigger than the both of us, we should work together on this" to which Vegeta stated "I hate to say this but he's right Kryptonian so..I'll help(spits the word out) as well". Superman accepted their assistance by quipping "well I hope you like the cold"(dialog with addition from Supergirl Season 2 Episode 2 " _Last Children Of Krypton_ ").

* * *

The same hysteria and panic that was going on in National City in the aftermath of Cadmus' ominous message was being experienced by Mirai-in relations to Mai's well being; after he was healed the hybrid thought the visage was that of the freedom fighter/love interest, even going as far as calling out "Mai". However, it was only a hallucination and Future Yajirobe was the one really standing over his bed side; "you're all better" he told Blue Haired Trunks- after he shot up suddenly creeped out by him before he asked "Senzu beans really come in handy huh?" "Sensu Beans?" the demi-saiyan repeated as he recalled the "kiss" with Mai before he terrifyingly asked the bearded samurai "did you feed one to me mouth to mouth Yajiorobe?" He denied it by saying "of course not; I'd never do something like that!" to which Jan told him "it was Mai who gave you that senzu bean and no she didn't feed it to you mouth to mouth".

Mirai nodded(signifying that the explanation Mai gave was satisfactory) and was about to ask where she was when Haru and Maki globbed him shouting "Trunks!"; "you got better" Haru said to the demi-saiyan to which Maki cheered "hooray!" Seeing that an explanation was in order Yajirobe told him "these two ground up a senzu bean so it'll be easier for you to eat"; "so that's how" Mirai muttered now knowing how his recent healing came about. Furthermore Jan vouched for them saying "they were very brave, grinding up senzu beans despite knowing that Black could easily find and kill them"; "thanks" Mirai said grateful for what they did and how brave they were before adding "sorry for worrying you two".

"Don't do crazy things now" Yajirobe advised the demi-saiyan before jokingly adding "I'm getting sick of saving you all the time"; "I'm sorry" he once again apologized. Mirai then took a look around and immediately noticing something was wrong he asked the samurai "where's Mai"; "after she brought your wounded body here, she headed right out" came the explanation to which Jan added "along with Cassie and that reporter that Kryptonian-I mean Kara- was worried about". "She said she found Black's hideout" came the supplemental information from Yajirobe; "no doubt she went there to avenge you by killing him" the alternate Alex told Mirai and knowing that her life was in grave danger, he immediately flew off.

Meanwhile the enemies were having their own discussion round-table; Bianca was not content to wait around but she was in league with Black so the sorceress had to go along with his idea. "Son Goku and the others will be back even stronger than before" he was telling them "if I defeat him and the others then, my power will reach an ultimate level". "Nothing would be impossible for the strongest would it?" Present Zamasu asked the body-steal-er back(knowing that the answer was 'no') before taking a sip of tea; Black just looked sadistically at his com-padre with a sadistic smile as the light from the Nuclear Explosion used on Doomsday (and alternate Superman) lit up the eastern night sky. They didn't know that a few feet away Mai and her men were staking out their location; "lets get closer" one of the male commanders told her to which she whispered "that's too dangerous".

The same male commander then asked "can you hit them at this distance"; "I can" the freedom fighter answered assuredly to which Cassie thought 'I hope my weapon can reach that far; damn I should've taken a measurement of how long this lasso can go". Thankfully her worried thoughts were broken off by Mai ordering another underling "give me that"(as in the gun); he handed it over then said "good luck" to her. She nodded then took a look at the gun and prayed that the weapon she had would take down Black for good; at the same time Mirai was rushing to her location recalling Yajirobe's last words along the way."She said the reason you get hurt is cause we keep on relying on you so she was feeling really bad" the samuri had explained when the demi-saiyan angrily asked Jan why she(along with Cassie and Lois) would risk their lives so foolishly. Jan had also said "as for Cassie, she feels like she owes Mai for repairing her broken armor after what Black, Bianca and Doomsday did to it; plus she also said she would quote show Black the consequences of defying the gods unquote. Lois on the other hand is just being her curious reporter self and I'm guessing that she finds both of them to be..shall we say intriguing?" Any way the Demi-saiyan looked at it, taking on Black was suicide and he reflected that worry by muttering "Mai..don't do anything rash"(dialog with heavy addition from Dragon Ball Super episode 63 " _Don't Defy Saiyan Blood! Vegeta's heroic battle begins!_ ") as the situation(in both National City and the future) seemed to have turned for the worse...TBC


End file.
